Magical-Knight of Eostia
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: To Wimblegurk Brigade's challenge: A magician of great power and from a well known powerful family is given a chance to save his home as he's to bring the enemy back for punishment for all the wrongs she has done. Though, when one Evil is defeated, another, greater evil, takes it's place. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I've got several stories so far, but after I saw this challenge I just felt like I had to do this. It came from Wimblegurk Brigade. Like the challenge said, it won't be a pure smut fic but that will come later on, I promise. Also, to those who are waiting for "Dragons New Path" don't worry and please, please, be patient with me as I'm doing the best I can with it and am planning to post more than one chapter as a consolation prize for waiting so long for me. Life is more important that this after all.**

 **I own nothing except my OC's**

 **Chapter 1: A Magician's Fight**

Eostia was a place of beauty and a place where one would love to live in. The country held five species of beings: humans, elf, dwarf, beast-kin, and demons. The land was once governed by elves, but was given to humans as a gift many centuries ago.

During that time, there was peace but not without strife and misfortune in the middle. The demon race were known for only causing destruction and brought about misery wherever they went. Orcs, imps, goblins and dark creatures alike took great pleasure in pillaging and raping, especially raping. They'd slaughter crops, livestock's, and people in their way just for their enjoyment. The women…the women had the unfortunate face of being their fuck toys until they either became in love with the demons or had just given up on feeling the pain and minds became blank; broken.

That all ended on one fateful day. Out of nowhere, a giant castle rose from the north. It was named 'The Black Fort' as it just seemed to suck out every drop of life to anything living thing that got too close to the building. Because of that, there was no crops, lakes were toxic to drink, and the air they breathed seemed to thin and made the land appear in an endless night.

While the fort collected all the evil power to give to the demons, it was controlled by their leader, the Queen of Dark Elves, Olga Discordia. It was her that had sent armies of demons to attack the human lands for too many years to count. The woman would have succeeded in eliminating humanity if not her counterpart, the High Elf Celestine Lucross, hadn't foiled her plans.

It was said that Celestine was a reborn Goddess and she led the humans and other races who were terrorized to drive the demons back to their fort. An endless war soon began between the two ruling elves without either gaining the upper hand on the other.

Celestine had built seven city/fortresses to defend them against Olga and her minions with six powerful people to lead the occupants in the city to fight them if need be. They were as followed: Leader of the knights and her right-hand woman Claudia Levantain, leader of the dwarfs Luu-Luu, Kaguya the Shrine Maiden, leader of the mercenaries Maia, Princess Knights Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiorire. Those seven would be known as Princess Knights of the Seven Shield Alliance.

Even though they were very powerful, they were not stupid enough to go against an almost endless army of demons by themselves. Mercenaries were hired to aid and increase military power. Over the years, it became a common thing for knights and mercenaries to fight alongside the other. It was one group of mercenaries, though, that helped the most. They were known as the Black Dogs/Kuroinu.

Vault, the leader of the ragtag warriors, pushed back the demons so far that they had opened a way to directly attack the Fort where the Queen sat. After so many years of blood, tears, and many sadness, it seemed like it was all about to end. Though, sometimes, when you take out one threat, another larger and more threatening one decides to rear its ugly head.

The once peaceful and happy Kestat Plains was now washed in a sea of tension. It was because there were two armies about to greet the plains to bloodshed it had never seen before.

One of the groups were the most diverse and the vilest looking along with intent. In that army were many giant horrendous creatures many humans feared a cursed: Orcs. The beings were strong, grotesque looking mixture of man and pig. While Orcs were known as stupid and violet monsters, this specific army was drawn to the plains because of the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia who used her powerful magic to bring send them there.

On the other side was an army who wanted to keep the peace and halt the advancement of the beasts. It was a group of half of the humans being skilled knights who were trained since they could walk while the other half were unorganized and rather unimportant people who didn't look like they could hold their own. That was incorrect as they were known as The Black Dogs, the most powerful mercenaries in the country Austia. In front of the large army were three figures, two on horseback, and the other standing rather lazily at the side of them.

In the center of the three was a outstandingly beautiful woman in her thirties that seemed to be the leader of the army, as she stood a few paces from the other two. She had cream-colored skin, azure blue eyes with a beauty mark underneath the left, and had her long light tan hair tied in a bun.

What she wore was the most eye-catching to many men. It was a silver and gold armor that covered her shoulders, arms, legs, parts of her waist, and parts of her large E-cup breasts which only left her mid-section exposed with only a small bikini-like cloth to cover her lower body. Atop her head sat a silver and gold headpiece and held a long double-edged sword at the hip, just ready to smite the Orcs she was glaring at with great distain. The woman was named Claudia Levantain of the prestigious Levantain family that had raised her to be a powerful warrior since she would walk.

To the left of Claudia riding a black horse, compared to her white one, was a dark-skinned man. He wore a combination of leather and meatal armor with a large sword on his shoulder that one would assume normal people would need to use two hands to hold, suggesting his great might. On his shoulder, the man wore the symbol of the Black Dogs, a black dog's head next to a sword, proudly. If one got close enough, you would think the man bathed in alcohol and had a 5'o shadow with a scar just over his left eye. The guy's name was Vault. No one knew if that was his real name nor who he was before he formed The Black Dogs. The only thing people did know was that the man was ambitious and that he and his men were the best chance humanity had to stand against Olga and her army.

The male standing between the three appeared to be a rather tall, six foot, sixteen with shoulder length snow white hair and blue eyes that were similar to Claudia's. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a long-sleeved grey trench coat. Around his waist were three belts, one black, metal grey, and white that held up his black pants that overlapped his black combat boots. In his hand was a long, black, metallic magical staff with a black magic stone on top. On one of the belts sat a katana with the handle wrapped in black, sheathed in a beautiful black holster. His stance was lazy but, to the trained eye, you could see he was ready for anything to happen and had the eyes of a great tactician, like his father and magic teachers.

Lazily walking up to the woman, he looked up at her. "Hey, mom. The troops are ready and the archers are in the back for long-ranged if needed. I even brought along some mages that I thought could be helpful with taking them down." The man told his mother which would shock most seeing as she looked too be so young to have a child his age, but she had him a few months after she had gotten married. Said teens name was Damion Levantain, the only child of Claudia and her husband, Klaus, a resident scholar and tactician for the Queen.

Claudia had wanted Damion to be a knight like her, but he was always interested in the arcaneic arts. While his mother didn't like it, she supported her son's decision and congratulated him after he had finished his training one year ago with the most skilled mage in the kingdom, a man named Merlin.

Though, even while he was trained in magic, it didn't mean that he wasn't attracted to the way of the blade. It was in his blood so he trained in the arts secondly, making sure he wasn't vulnerable if the enemy could brush off his magic.

"Excellent." Claudia said, happy with the news. "The orcs will, more than likely, begin their advance at sun rise. When they do, we will have the archers and magicians fire while Vault and his team take down the leader in the back." She said, looking past all the smaller Orcs to see the rather large beast that was covered in heavy armor that didn't look like it could break easily with a large battle axe that was stained with blood.

Damion looked at his mother, making the woman turn to her son. "If you would be so kind, I'd like to join the fray with Vault and his men when it's time." Claudia looked at her lazy looking son and saw that he wasn't asking for permission, he was telling her what he was going to do.

It made her sigh but also smile a little at the boy's stubbornness. 'He gets it from us both.' The beauty mused to herself. She also knew her boys' powers in both magic and swordplay were top-notch and might rival her own swordsmanship with a few more years of training. The mother also knew that, while he didn't show it much, he would do anything to prove that he was loyal to Celestine. Sighing once more, she turned to the drinking Volt who took a swing of the flask he kept.

"Vault. This young mage will be joining you and your men once the battle begins." Her eyes then took a darker look that would scare lesser men to shit themselves. "If anything were to happen to him while under your care, your blood will also join the ground." She never liked this man, even though he was very good with his men, as he was too crass and foul-mouthed for her liking.

"Yeah, yeah." Vault wasn't most men and Claudia didn't scare him one bit. "Whatever you say, Lady Levantain." He waved her off like she wasn't even a threat. The man didn't notice the small glare the young Levantain sent him.

Damion had met the man before and he didn't like him one bit. There was just something about him that made the teenager be weary of him and try to keep tabs on the man's actions.

Shaking those thoughts away, "Thank you, Lady Levantain." Damion thanked his mother with the proper respect she deserved when she was leading an army.

Walking up between the two, he expertly twirled his staff around himself before grasping it in a firm grip as he saw the sun peak through the sky. The son also heard his mother whisper, "Stay safe, my son." To him, it seemed like she was praying. Sending her a glance, he gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

Getting back into a commander demeanor, she held her hand high. "Archers, Mages! Raise hell upon these beasts! Give those brutes a reason why they shouldn't step on our land with evil intent anymore!" With her voice, long-ranged fighters lit up the sky with arrows and multiple magics aimed at the Orcs that were slowly moving down the hills to the capital, Rad. The moment the first arrow and magic blast hit, chaos in the enemy's army became chaotic and the warriors took it as their que to move.

Vault led the charge with his hose galloping in front, his men cheering as they followed their leader. His men collided with many orcs, some killing the beasts while said beasts killing some of them.

Damion used a small wind spell to make him faster and gave him a great advantage over the hulking brutes. He flipped over one of the swings and fired off a fire spell that roasted the monster alive. Landing on his feet with practiced grace, he thrusted his hand at the incoming Orcs he knew was behind him by the horrid odor they possessed. " **Lightning!** " Shouting out the spell, out of his hand surged a powerful bolt of electricity that ran the monster through with ease.

Moving to the side, he dodged another beast and grabbed the hilt of his sword and sung up, decapitating the beast before it could bellow out in pain. The blade was the same color as the sheath and handle, black, but was painted in red from the Orc blood.

Swiping the sword down, cleaning the blade in the process, he heard a louder roar and looked to see the lead Orc fighting Vault who was struggling. While he didn't like the man, he'd be damned to watch someone die if he could stop it. With that in mind, he lifted his staff at the beast. "Fire!" Out of the scepter came a larger blast of fire that he casted with his hand.

It struck the back of the Orcs head, making it roar in pain. Volt took this moment to slash its stomach. Damion took note that the long-sword hurt the beast but didn't slice it in half like he expected. 'Stronger skin. Got it.' Analyzed the boy.

Roaring in anger of being hit by these men, the Orc raised its massive axe and brought it down on Volt who blocked the attack but created a crater below. He struggled a little under the power. "Little help here kid!" Volt yelled out to Damion.

Grunting, Damion charged at the two with his sword at the ready. Close enough, he slashed the monsters back, making it scream in annoyance. Without turning away from Volt, the leader back-handed Damion who quickly brought up his staff to block the powerful swipe.

It took the brunt of it, but that didn't mean his arms didn't feel numb after it. Skidding across the field a little, he smirked when Volt had used the opportunity of it not having two hands on the axe to get him off balance and kick him away.

'Now!' Seeing the monster groan once more, he used another wind spell to jump farther into the air and land right on the beast's stomach in a hard stomp. Damion didn't stop there as he thrusted his hand into the creature's open maw. "Say goodnight. Flare!" With his shout, he cooked the monster from the inside. "Take the shot!" Jumping off the thrashing monster, he yelled for Volt.

Nodding his head, the older male came in and, with a strong swing, decapitated the Orcs head. The rest of the creatures, seeing their leader fall to these two men, began to panic and walk back in fear of being next.

At the top of the hill, Claudia smiled at the scene. "They're falling back! Don't let them! Kill them all!" Charging forward, she, her knights, Damion, and Volt's men made quick work of the unorganized Orcs that were without there leader.

The rest of the battle ended rather quickly with the sun now at its peak. Claudia dismounted off her horse before her panting son. She smiled at her boy and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "You battled like a true warrior. This day, you proved your metal and loyalty to your country." Gaining his breath, Damion shook his mother's hand before being caught in a big hug that he returned with a small blush of embarrassment.

"I'm so proud of you, my son." Claudia said with great pride and relief that her son survived and fought so well. The men cheered for the obvious mother and duo who found it rather heartwarming.

Releasing the hug, he nodded at his mother with a smile. "Thanks mom. Besides, it's me you're talking about. I'm not gonna' die from a few orcs." He boasted with his smile turning into a cocky smirk at the end.

Claudia chuckled a little at her sons' attitude and before she could say anything, a blur passed by her and jumped on her son.

"Damion!" It was a female who shouted in great happiness at seeing the male alright. Grunting as he fell right on his ass, he continued to smirk as he knew the person hugging him. "Yeah, yeah. Good to see you too, Jess." Letting her go, he helped her up with his hand.

Jess was a beautiful girl Damion's age. She had waist-length blue hair with two bangs framing her lovely face and deep violet eyes. Like the rest of the girls he knew, she was rather endowed in the chest region, having a E-cup. Jess wore a dark purple corset that showed off her generous bosom and a matching waist-coat with black lining at the bottom. She had long forearm length black gloves and light purple high-heels and leggings that showed off her long legs. In her hand was a long purple magic scepter.

"That was really amazing, Damion. You fought the Orcs like a champion!" She complemented the male with a blush and smile.

"Hehe. It was nothing really." The son of Claudia said with a casual wave of the hand. "You also did great too. I saw you kill some Orcs too." He remembered seeing his friend kill several Orcs.

Jess blushed at the praise and smiled widely. "Thank you, Damion." She thanked the teen with a happy smile.

Claudia smirked a little at the obvious love Jess had for her son. While her son was a little oblivious, she could tell that he held some feelings for the fellow mage. Some of the men were whistling at the two teens acting like that and were telling them to kiss.

Blushing at that, both just smiled before following the older Levantain back home to tell the Queen the good news.

 **END**

 **The challenge never said I couldn't add another OC so I thought it would be cool to say he had a friend and interest who he trained with along with using the magician Merlin as a teacher.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to see you guys with the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Nice to see this story has 48 followers, 55 Favors and 12 reviews.**

 **Story Artist: Don't worry man. The lemons and Vault being taken down will come.**

 **TheLastNanaya: Yeah, I realized that and changed it to Maya and no, I think I'll keep with the girls of this series.**

 **Ragna: Don't really know yet as I've got other stories on my mind and plate for the moment.**

 **I own nothing except my OC's**

 **Chapter 2: Magical-Knight's First Mission**

The walk back wasn't too special. Some of the mercenaries were giddy to get back and drink or party to their hearts content. It only took about an hour or so to see the large gates of Rad with their bells ringing for all inside the city to heard.

It was located at the top of a mountain and was like a fortress town with many of the civilians staying near the center and the guards and warriors protecting the outer side in case of any sudden attacks.

Damion smirked a little when they arrived in the city to meet the applause, cheers, and music from the people to see them in one peace and defeating the enemy. He sometimes wished he were like them, not having to deal with all the blood and fighting, but he was content with the life he lived.

"Hey." Vault's voice made itself known and the three non-mercenaries turned to see the man walk a little bit away. "My men and I are gonna' hit our regular place for a party, you want in?" He asked mainly the two ladies but also Damion as he now held some respect for the young mage.

"Thank you but Damion and I must return to write the report while Jessica must be getting back to her family to tell them the news." Claudia respectfully declined but, on the inside, was too eager to get away from the man and keep him away from the two kids.

Damion decided to speak. "Hey. You'll find your money at the inn, Vault!" He yelled out, not using any respectful things in front of his name as he didn't seem like the type to have that.

"Thanks kid. I'll see you around." Waving back to the three, nearby girls cheered for the man walking to the inn/bar.

"Yeah." He too waved back to some of the people he saw cheering for him as they walked to the church. 'The church…' He mused to himself while looking at the giant building with a statue of the ruler, Lady Celestine, an incarnation of a goddess, in the center of it all. It always amazed him that it was because only one woman with unmatched kindness and beauty but with equal power could unit so many people.

His mother, father, and master had told him that she was so powerful that she had only left her fortress, Feoh, if it was dangerous enough or for a special occasion. It was said that whenever she took to the field of battle, she went their alone as she didn't want her own warriors to die when she purified the demons with her holy goddess power.

Despite being the son of one of the seven shields and her personal tactician, Damion had never met the woman in person so he could only go with the tales and what they told him of her.

"Damion. Damion? Are you alright?" Jess' voice suddenly broke him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head the boy looked to see his friend and mother looking at the unusually quiet teen.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just glad to be home." Damion reassured his mother and friend with a small smile.

"That's good." Claudia said. "I was wondering if you were well after your first full-scale battle." While he had fought and spared with Merlin and the other magicians, he had never really fought to kill before.

"Hey. It's me we're talking about. Bunch of brutes like that ain't gonna' keep me in the dumps." He boasted. "Besides, it's for the good of the country to fight off evil and keep this place safe." Damion said, keeping his smirk.

"Like a true knight." Claudia praised his son for his ability to shrug off battling and keep up his normal attitude.

"Well, guess I'll catch you later, Damion." Jess said, seeing as she was about to head off. "You bet. I'll come by later for our usual spar." Damion promised the girl. "I'll hold you too it." Giving him a smirk, she bowed to Claudia before making her way home.

The mother could see her son watching the lovely girl walk away and decided to tease. "So, Damion, when are you two going to be married?" She chuckled a little when her son blushed a little before turning away.

"I-I-It's nothing like that! She's just my best friend!" He denied with his blush still in place. That was a lie. Being honest, he cared deeply for Jess ever since they met when he first got into the arts of magic. The two met at magical academy and instantly hit it off as Jess didn't kiss the ground he walked on for who he was born from like the rest of the people. It was a breath of fresh air for him and he enjoyed her friendship for the past eleven years. Hell, they even gave each other their first kiss when they were beginning to get curious of the opposite sex.

Claudia could tell that her son liked Jess and she also liked the young beauty. She thought the girl was the one for her Damion. The light brunette had asked her son before what he thought about love and he said that if he fell for another woman while already in a relationship, he'd talk to both and try to make it work for them. And, if he couldn't, he would break it off with both of them, as he didn't want to hurt them with his indecision. While it was not practiced a lot, polygamy is still seen and she couldn't deny that she wanted to be a grandmother and was sure whoever married her baby boy would be the luckiest girl/girls in the world.

"Excuse me." Both were knocked from their thoughts when they heard a male's voice. It was a man who they were both very familiar with. He was in his thirties, wearing a brown hat, red vest like hoody, and yellow pants with black shoes. "But may I have a lift home? My wife has just returned from a trip and I would love to see her." A sly smile appeared on his face.

The same smile appeared on Claudia's lips. "It would be my honor to help a family man like yourself." She said. "Your kindness knows no bounds." He said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I'm also happily married to the most wonderful man in the world." She said with soft eyes.

"And it's my pleasure to be that man and have a child with the most beautiful woman in the world." The man grabbed the woman's extended hand and was pulled to the horse and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

His name was Claus Levantain, the husband of Claudia and father of Damion. The two had met when they were in school and it was love at first sight.

Smiling at his parents, he walked a little closer. "Hey dad." He greeted his father.

"Hello to you too Damion. I've heard that you did a very good job coming up with a plan with Claudia and managed to fight off many of the Orcs." Claus said, remembering what he was told about the battle.

"That he did." The mother was the one to answer. "He was the one who slayed the Orc leader and stopped many more lives from being forfeited." She was truly proud of her son.

"Come on mom. It wasn't just me. Everyone else had a hand in the succession and Volt was the one to kill the beast." Damion said humbly. He was never the one to take the spot-light, even though he was the apprentice to a powerful magician and son to one of the Shield Princesses.

"Before we go home, I was sent to tell you to meet at the castle." Clause told his wife and son about why he was on the streets.

Damion and Claudia raised their eyebrow at that, wondering why they would be summoned, but Claudia didn't question it for long and nodded. "Very well." She pulled the reigns on the horse and guided it to the castle.

'Wonder what's going on?' Damion thought to himself but soon shrugged it off. He'll find out soon enough.

The moment he stepped into the castle, he was amazed. It was even bigger than his home, which was also a mansion filled with servants.

"Ah. It's good to see you all again." An elderly voice called out to the three. The Levantine family of three looked to see an elderly man with a long snow white beard that reached the floor with traditional wizard robes on. In his wrinkly hand was a wooden cane with a magical orb resting on top. The man looked to be in his eighties but you could tell he would still put up a fight and win if the situation arose.

"Master Merlin." Damion greeted his master with a small bow before going up to him with a smile.

"Hello, my young pupil." Merlin greeted his student with a grandfatherly smile. "I have heard of your achievements in the battle. You have mad this old man rather proud." The older spellcaster said with pride in his voice.

Damion scratched his head before laughing. "Hehe. Thanks master and it was not just me. Everyone did their part in the battle and I had help from Vault defeating the leader." He them smirked. "Besides, can't let my ancient teacher think I'm soft. Hell, I think I can take you and mother on now." He boasted.

Merlin, Claudia and Claus laughed at the boy's bravado. "Please, young Damion, you are many decades away from even thinking about challenging me and your mother." Merlin said with a smile still in place.

"He's got that right." Claudia agreed with the powerful sorcerer. "Keep training and _maybe_ you can get a hit on us if you're lucky." She said as the boy had never landed a successful hit on his mother or master when they trained. The woman then turned to Merlin. "Do you also know why we were called here?" She questioned.

"Yes. Follow me." Merlin, with Claus now at his side, ushered them to follow, which they did. They walked up the stairs and soon entered a throne room with a beauty on the large chair.

Staring at her, Damion couldn't stop the light blush that formed. She was an unearthly beautiful woman with long almost pale blonde hair that stretched down to her legs. The woman and kind light green eyes. Also, she wore a rather revealing white robe and a brown strap hung from a circlet just below her large chest to cover her lady parts.

Topping off her looks, she wore two types of crowns. One looked to be made of a whereat while the second one, which was gold, was wore around her forehead. The most eye-caching feature, other than her revealing cloths and large F-cupped chest, was her elf-pointed ears.

Even if Damion was stupid, he would know that the woman before him was his mother's, masters, and father's superior. Damion quickly kneeled to the ground, dodging his mother from making him bow. He noticed his mother and father was bowing as well, with Merlin bowing lightly before standing straight.

Though…if he hadn't noticed the aura around her, he would have assumed she was a street walker with how she dressed. It wasn't something one would think a goddess would ever wear as it revealed so much skin and barely hid her lady parts. Then again, his mother and some of the other women he knew dressed rather revealing.

"Lady Celestine. Do what do we have the honor of being in your presence today?" Claudia asked, mentally praising her son for kneeling to her greater.

"Please, stand. You do not need to bow to me." Celestine said. Her voice was so kind and smooth it would make the even most engaged person calm. Now that they stood, Celestine did as well. Damion noted that she stood at 5'6, and walked to them.

"For why I am here, I had wanted to talk about something important and see the young mage who Merlin had been teaching and had defeated the Orc army leader." She then walked to Damion who looked right at her at attention.

Even if he was sarcastic and a little rebellious, he knew that this woman demanded the upmost respect.

Celestine stared into Damion's eyes, like she was trying to pierce his soul and find out what made him tick. It was unnerving to the boy but he wouldn't back down. Minutes of silence passed before the woman smiled at him, making him blush a little more noticeable, before she stepped back. "I see." She mused to herself with a nod. "You have a very kind and strong-willed soul." The beauty complemented the apprentice of Merlin.

"Th-Thank you for your kind words, Lady Celestine." Damion bowed to the powerful woman. It was humbling to be complemented by her; a goddess.

"Now," She began once more, her face serious. "May I borrow your sword, Claudia?" Celestine requested her friend who quickly gave her queen the sword. "Damion. Will you please kneel for me?" Damion followed her request and bowed to the woman.

"Your loyalty to your country and people is shown by the battle and enemies you have just faced. It is my great pleasure to see such a strong young soul going to such lengths to protect his people from harm." She gave him a small smile before continuing. "And I would like to reward you for such qualities. It has never been done, but I believe you would be the perfect candidate to hold this position."

Damion was somewhat confused but glanced over to see him mother looking at him with happy tears and his father giving him a proud smile that Merlin was sharing. At that moment, he realized what was happening and it shocked him.

"Do you, Damion Levantain, sweat to fight for your fellow man, regardless of where they come from and who they are?" She asked.

"I am." Damion said seriously.

"Are you willing to fight to the bitter end against any evil that is thrown your way, all the while protecting the peace?"

"I am."

"Then, it is my pleasure to name you, Damion Levantain, the first of this honor. I dub you as Sir Damion, the first Magical Knight." Celestine tapped both shoulders.

With it all done, Damion stood up with a grateful smile directed at his queen before he was pulled into a hug by his mother and father. Celestine and Merlin watched the small family rejoice in this event with small smiles.

Merlin would like to share the hug, but he would save that for later as he knew what was about to be asked of him was much more important than his praise. 'I still can't believe she would do this.' The mage mused to himself but had faith in his student.

After minutes of smiles and praises by his family, the queen decided to speak once more. "I am truly sorry to interrupt, but I must speak of the other thing I have called you here." Claus knew what she was talking about and nodded to her and ended the hug with his son to stand at her side with Merlin doing the same.

"As you already know, The Black Fort is protected by a powerful magical barrier that generates large amounts of demonic miasma that kills anyone that comes close enough. We have failed numerous times to break the seal that is casted to create the miasma, but have come up with nothing fruitful." She spoke with Merlin nodding in agreement.

"It is true." Merlin now taking over after Celestine nodded for him to continue and give his own thoughts. "But, we have managed to pin-point that such a giant barrier needs at least three seals to maintain the energy. With even one destroyed, we might be able to weaken the barrier enough to gain access." He continued before his lady took over once more.

"Our scouts have spotted that one of Olga's army has been seen on the north side of the castle from a secret passage, replacing what appeared to be a magical seal. With said report, it seemed that every replacement occurs every week." Celestine reported.

"That is splendid news, my Lady." Claudia said with relief that the war might come to an end at what she was about to propose. "If you would allow me, I can send myself and my troops to the castle. Give the word, and I shall call my men and end this war." She told the woman, ready to end this once and for all.

Celestine shook her head. "That would be unwise, Lady Claudia. If word of one of the Shield Princesses were marching to her castle, they would strengthen their defense." She took a breath before continuing. "And, even if you do, she could respond with a counter attack on Rad while you are away. Yes, with Merlin here we would be fine, but I want to be sure." The queen rose her hand to stop the woman from speaking, knowing what she would say. "For this specific quest, I need another Knight, someone who I can trust to go."

Now it all made sense to Damion. It was kind of a blow to his pride and skills as a warrior that this was the reason to be knighted, he still spoke. "That's why you are sending me, correct, Lady Celestine?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Claudia was about to reprimand her son but Celestine stopped her by the raise of her hand. "Be at ease, Claudia. Your son is correct. The mission, if you accept, is to enter the Black Fortress with a special force and enter the fort and capture the Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia and bring her back alive and safe." She then looked down a little. "I know this is much to ask of someone so young, but, I ask you thins because I have complete faith in you being the one to accomplish the task." The beauty said with honesty.

He didn't even need to think for a single second. "It will be done, Lady Celestine. I will not let your faith is not mistrusted in me." Damion promised with a confident grin.

Celestine was a little shocked at how confident the boy was. Merlin just chuckled at his student's antics. "I thought you'd say that, Damion." The mage told his apprentice.

Smiling so brightly at him, he almost had to shield his eyes, she spoke. "Thank you, Sir Damion. Your company will be Vault and his men, the Black Dogs." Damion frowned inwardly at the thought of being around the man once more, but held his protests. "I have already sent them word. They shall meet you on the morrow at the gates." Celestine informed the first magic-knight. Shen then took something from her robes and gave it to him. "This is a communication crystal. It will help us keep in contact from long distances." She then took a few steps away.

"Thank you, Lady Celestine. I will not let you down." He promised. "And, if I may, could I rest? As I have a long journey and I need to tell Jess about this." Damion requested of his queen.

Smiling at him, she nodded. "You may. I hope to hear the good news in the coming week." She waved him off, signaling him that he could leave. The son of Claudia and Clause rushed out of the palace at high speeds.

Claudia sighed while shaking her head. "That boy…" She said with a small smile. It dropped as she looked at the three in seriousness. "But, are you truly sure you wish Damion to take this task with such men?" The powerful female knight wondered.

Clause walked down to his wife and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Claudia. I know you are worried, so am I. But, I think Damion had proven he is more than worthy and strong enough to complete this. He is our son, after all." The husband reassured his wife with a small smile.

Staring at her husband for some time, she sighed in acceptance. "…While I don't like it, I have to accept it." Claudia said. She now looked at her queen. "By your leave." She requested as she had wanted to return home and rest from the battle.

"You may. And thank you for your service to your kingdom. As well as your son. He will be fine. He is your son." Celestine said with a reassuring smile. Nodding in thanks, the couple left the two powerful magical beings in the throne room.

Merlin was silent as he was thinking about something that made him somewhat weary of the future. He didn't trust the man Vault and his band of merchants. Something about them just stood out at him, saying they would cause trouble in the future. That was the reason he had stepped up on making his people were ready for something to come without the aid of hero's and swords for hire. He could only hope his student would be fine when away and come back with good news.

 **END**

 **A/N: Damn! I even impress myself sometimes! Four chapter updates in a few hours' time. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will wait for the next chapter that will include talking with Miya and setting out with the villainous mercenaries. If you don't like, don't read.**

 **Strom Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third chapter and the setting out of Damion is here. Nice to know I've got 65 followers, 75 favorites, and 20 reviews. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **If you've noticed on my profile, some of my stories are set in a small Haitus. Doing it because I've hit a snag on where to go with them and would like to have some chapters stored up before posting them.**

 **EternalKing: He'll have his good guy and bad boy moments. Not in the manner that he'll betray his friends, I'm meaning his sarcastic and devil-may-care attitude.**

 **Vulkhanos: In my story, they will be strong. It's because of the addition of Merlin training the people in the magical arts and I feel like they would have kicked his ass if he didn't surprise them like they did.**

 **Eavise: Don't know. Never read or seen that. I might, later down the road, but don't know right now.**

 **I own nothing except my OC**

 **Chapter 3 Magic-Knight Takes A Trip With Dogs**

Running down the street, he waved to some of the people as he sprinted through the large crowd that appeared as they were celebrating the victory they had over the enemy.

Panting a little, still tired from the fight, he arrived at the home of Jess. Taking a deep breath, he regained himself and knocked on the door. A few minutes later and a lovely woman in her forties with the same shade of hair Miya possessed. "Oh. What a surprise, Damion. What brings you here?" The mother asked the boy who her daughter fancied.

"Hi, Mrs. Kazeya." He greeted the woman. "I had wanted to talk to Jess about something important." Damion informed with an uncharacteristic serious voice.

Knowing the boy for so long, she knew that this was damned important as he rarely had this tone. "Alright. Jess! Damion is here and wants to talk to you!" Kazeya called out to her daughter.

"Damion's here!?" Jess' voice yelled before her feet thumped across the floor and she came bursting out the door. "Hey Damion! What are you doing here so soon? I thought you'd want to relax a little." Jess asked as she was wearing some relaxing clothes. A loose fitting white t-shirt and some black pants.

Sighing, he nodded. "I was, but something came up and after that, I thought I should talk to you." He turned to the mother. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Take your time." Kazeya nodded before stepping through the door. "What's wrong?" Jess was getting a little worried now since whenever he wanted to talk alone, it was serious.

Again, Damion let out a sigh. "Well…" The teenager began to tell his fellow magician about what had just happened and the new mission he received from Celestine.

"What!?" Jess couldn't stop from yelling about what she heard.

'That's what I expected.' Damion thought to himself while he held his ears, barely muffling the screams. "It's true." After letting his hands return to his side, he nodded his head. "I've got to go back out on a mission tomorrow." Damion repeated himself with a sad smile directed at the beauty.

"You can't go on such a mission! You'll get killed by that bitch and her army!" Jess said the only outcome that made sense, seeing as the Dark Queen matched Celestine in power.

"True. But, you know I won't." Damion said with confidence in his skills to pull off this task. "Besides, I've got a small army backing me up." While he didn't like it, he admitted that the black dogs had strength.

"I don't trust them." Jess said. "They're too shady. At least let me go with you." She added on, remembering how some of them looked at her with lust shining in their eyes.

"Trust me, I agree with you. But, I need all the help I can get to put a stop to this war and end all the bloodshed and needless loss. And no. This is something I've been given. Just this once, you can't come along." The young wizard-knight explained firmly at the end. He'd seen the way they look at her as well and he'd be damned if they tried anything with her on his watch.

They had a small staring contest, a battle of wills, before Jess relented and let out a defeated sigh. "Why can't I win with you when you're like this?" She said with a fond smile he shared.

"Well, to be fair, you win all of our other arguments." Damion reminded the girl with a chuckle she shared. The amount of arguments the young heir had won with the girl could be counted on one hand. "We can still spend the rest of the day together. If that's okay with you, that is." He added on.

Giving him a smile, Jess nodded. "I'd like that." A challenging smirk and gleam appeared in her eye. "Now, how about that spar?" The same gleam appeared in his eyes.

"You're on." Damion followed his friend/first kiss to their training spot. "We'll be back in a couple hours, mother!" Jess called out to her mother. "Alright! Have fun you too!" Kazeya yelled to the pair.

 **~Training Ground~**

Damion and Jess were now standing in the training area built for practice battles Merlin had built years ago when he first began teaching others. It was a spread-out area with plenty of space to move around and cast wide spread spells without causing too much destruction. The two were wearing the outfits they wore in the battle and had their magical staffs in hand.

"Alright. Are you ready?" Damion asked as he twirled his staff in his hand before resting it on his shoulder. "The better question is; are you?" Jess gave back before pointing her staff at him and out of the top came a stream of fire.

Twirling his staff in front of him, he conjured a small water barrier that extinguished the flame spell. Thrusting out his hand, the bluenette had to jump out of the way as a miniature tornado spell came zooming at her. "Does that answer your question?" Jess heard the mocking voice of Damion before she had to jump out of the way as a fireball smashed into where she was.

Doing multiple backward handstands, she continued to evade the fire spells before deciding to go on the offensive. Flipping in the air, she pointed her scepter at the man and launched a lightning strike, intercepting his attack. Feet hitting the ground, she boosted her speed with small wind spell and came at Damion with a scepter thrust.

Seeing her so close, he blocked the strike by using his own staff before preforming a palm-strike to her chest. The male blushed a little as he felt the soft feeling of her breasts against his hand, but shook it off as he was in battle. He watched the woman skid a few feet before recovering and slammed her staff into the ground.

Damion grunted a little as he felt the ground below him shake before earth spikes came on all sides. Squatting down, he barely dodged getting his head cut off. Transferring some magic into his hand, he punched the small wall in front of him, making it fly at the caster.

Jess easily smashed it with her staff and blocked the water whip with a small shield of fire. Wanting to keep him on his toes, she subtly lowered her unused hand and fired off multiple non-elemental blasts. He didn't see what she was planning until three of them managed to hit him in the stomach. Grunting in pain, he stopped his water strikes before turning his staff like earlier, destroying the bullet barrage.

'Damn!' The teen grunted in his head as the attacks were gaining power and slowly pushing him back. Deciding to end the struggle, he stopped his spinning and hit the incoming blast like a baseball bat, sending it back at the next bullet, creating a small window for Damion to move.

Clicking her teeth, Jess put up a small layer of magic around herself. She was happy she did as she heard a loud screech before she saw a massive water dragon soaring at her. Eyes widening for a second, she responded by making an earth dragon, countering the water.

The two spells clashed in a struggle of dominance. The teenage beauty was sweating a little as she began to slowly buckle under the weight of his power. Cutting her losses, she kicked herself off the ground and let the water dragon take down her earth dragon and slam into the ground, creating a large crater.

Landing softly, she looked around and saw he was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Jess asked herself while keeping her senses sharp. They weren't sharp enough as she felt something behind her.

"Not bad, Jess. You held up better than I thought you did." Damion complemented his friend as he had a small sweat going down his head, showing he had used a decent amount of magic in the spar.

Seeing she was defeated, she sighed. "You got me again, Damion. But, I'll get you one of these days!" Jess replied, trying to look tough.

"Hehe. Again, you win almost all of our arguments, so I need to win at least this." Damion said with a teasing smirk.

 **~Next Day~**

Damion and Jess had spent another couple hour's together, just talking about random things and there training, before he went home to spend some time with his mother and father before he left. Now, Damion was standing outside of his house with his mother and father on either side, waiting for Vault.

They waited for ten minutes before the man came riding horseback with a flask in his hand. "Hey, kid. Heard you were joining us on this job. Glad to have ya'. Also heard about your promotion. Let's get a drink later." The man said with a nod.

"Glad to be with you, thank you, and I'm not one for drinking." Damion replied to the man. Vault just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, kid."

"Vault. Make sure my son stays safe." Claudia, maternal instincts kicking in, warned the mercenary as she looked him and his group over.

Klaus sighed at his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, Claudia. You don't need to worry. He's no longer a child. He's been trained well and can take care of himself." Damion gave his father a nod of thanks. The small family chatted together before they saw a messenger with the symbol of the Black Dogs on his sleeve.

"Boss, just got word from Kin and Hicks. They'll join us at the gate to the fortress." He saluted his boss.

"Good. Let's get moving." Giving a small whistle, a horse came from the side of his house that Vault mounted and made for the gate. Damion gave his mother and father one more hug before jogging up to Vault. While he could have taken a horse, he preferred walking. To him, it made him more alert than riding a horse.

Claudia smiled sadly as she watched her only child go on his first mission where she wasn't there to make sure he was safe. "You know he'll be fine. He's our son and apprentice of Merlin." She heard her husband's words and felt his reassuring squeeze of the hand.

Wiping the small tear that ran down her face, she nodded. "You're right, dear. But, that doesn't mean a mother can't worry." The beauty retorted. "I know." Klaus said before walking her back into the house where they split, Claudia making herself busy by doing tasks for the fortress, with Klaus going to his favorite place in the mansion; the library.

Walking next to Vault, he decided to ask him something. The silence was starting to annoy him. "This Hicks and Kin, are they high up on the food chain in your crew?" Damion asked.

"Yeah. There was also Maia, who was high up before she became a so-called Shield Princess." Vault said as he remembered the woman.

"Really? I didn't know she was one of yours." Damion said in some surprise as he didn't know one of the people his mother, teacher, and father worked with once worked with the Black Dogs. He also didn't miss how he said 'so-called' before the title. That raised some red flags for the youth.

"Sure was. Hicks was the strength, Kin the smarts, and Maia was the best spy anyone could ask for. She used her feminine whiles to get the info from any bastard we needed it on. Though, the funniest thing was that she's still a virgin. When asked, she said she was saving it for someone she could tell us about." Vault told the youth about how his team was before she left and what he knew about the woman he worked with.

While Damion found it a little odd that he would mention her sexual purity, he brushed it off as him being upset that he wasn't the one to nail her. "Huh. Sounds like a strong lady." He mused before looking ahead to see a group of Black Dogs at the gate with two people standing a few feet in front of them.

The first man was, who he expected, Hicks. He wore nothing but a green vest and blue pants with twin daggers on his left and right. He had light brown hair and wore the symbol of the Black Dogs on his left arm band. He looked to be around twenty but he was more physically fit than said man he stood next to.

Next was Kin. He looked like a sorcerer with his blue and evergreen tunic and baggy black pants underneath his purple cloak that held the symbol of their crew. His brown hair was well-kept and his calculating green eyes were behind glasses. To Damion, this was the second most dangerous person they had, Vault being the first as he seemed straight-forward, but had an air around him that made Damion a little tense and unable to fully trust him.

"Boss. It's about time you showed up. Who's the new guy?" Hicks asked, pointing at Damion.

"Judging from his appearance and the emblem on his shirt, I'd say he's from the Levantain family and a new knight." Kin assumed as his eyes scanned Damion.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Damion said, now fully alert to the man who was right on the mark. Kin greeted him with a bow with Hicks just saying he was glad to have him.

Before they could leave the fortress, Damion was stopped by a familiar voice. "Damion!" Turning around, he saw his best-friend running for him. "Jess?" Surprised to see her here, he turned around when she got close. "What are you doing here?" He wondered.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled. "I just wanted to see you off." What she did next surprised him. She launched herself at him with a tight hug. Damion knew the girl wasn't one for hugging and it made him blush.

"Be careful, Damion. If you die out there, I won't forgive you. I'll drag you back from hell and kill you myself." Jess promised with a whisper. Damion chuckled at her threat before hugging her. "I'll be fine, Jess. I promise." He stated it like it was a fact.

Damion gave her a smile as she leaned away from the hug. Before he could say another goodbye, her hands suddenly shot up and framed his face. He didn't have enough time to ask her what she was doing as her lips already met his. The teen barely heard the cat-calls from the men behind him as the kiss they were sharing was something out of this world.

Breaking the kiss, saliva connecting them, she stared directly into his eyes. "Think of this as a way I can make sure you'll come back. We'll talk then." Spinning on her heel, she sprinted back to her home with a large blush and smile on her face.

The son of one of the Shield Princesses could only stand there, dumbstruck, while holding his lips, still tasting her. He was knocked from his haze by a slap on the back. "Damn kid! Didn't know you had it in you to bag such a beauty!" It was Vault who laughed at him with a big grin.

"Uha…Y-Yeah." Damion regained his composure before shaking the guy off. "Can, can we get going now?" The teen asked, not wanting to be asked anything and think about what just happened and what would happen when he came back.

Leaving the city, the were met with no resistance as they continued their march to the castle. Some even made some cracks to Damion, saying how long he was banging the girl. He ignored them, quelling the urge to beat their teeth in for the question. Before anyone knew it, the first day on their walk was over and they had set up camp. Damion was sitting with Vault and his two men while the others were talking with one another.

"So, kid. Out of all the Shield Princesses, who would you like to nail the most? Or, is it more about that pretty little thing than you swapped spit with?" Hick's sudden question threw the young magic-knight for a loop and he almost spit out his food. Swallowing his food, he blushed a little at the thought, while glaring at the man for laughing at his expense.

Damion took a minute to think about that question. To him, Miya was the perfect woman for him. She was strong, independent, fierce, and treated him like anyone else, not caring for who his mother and father were. But, he also couldn't deny that the Princesses he's met, two of them, were gorgeous. "I…don't know. I guess I'd say more of Jess, the girl who kissed me." Damion muttered. His eyes turned into a glare when he heard loud groans from the group and the exchange of coil.

"Hehe. Sorry kid. We just had bet going on. We though you would pick Celestine Lucullus, but I assumed you'd go for the girl who kissed you. Thank you." Kin thanked the man for his money increase.

Clicking his teeth, Damion's eyes fell on the oddly quiet Vault who wasn't laughing with his men. While he didn't know the man well, he could get that he was the kind of guy that would join in drinking and partying. Deciding to ask him something that had been on his mind for the day, he called out. "Hey Vault. Do you mind if I ask what you plan to do after this?"

Breaking his gaze from the fire, he looked at Damion for a second before smiling. "I've got some big stuff in plan kid. And, now that I'm thinking about it, I'd like it if I had a man like you with us." Vault offered, a certain gleam entering his eyes that Damion could figure out.

Damion also didn't miss how Kin was looking at them intensely, waiting for his answer. Keeping his weariness hidden, he answered. "While it sounds like you got some great stuff in the works, is it alright if I get back to you with my answer?" He asked.

"Take your time kid." Patting him on the shoulder once, Vault carefully watched the teenager walk around the camp before he was out of eyesight.

With him out of eye and ear shot, Kin leaned over to his leader. "Are you sure it's wise to let his boy know of our plans? He's the son of Claudia and Klaus Levantain and apprentice of Merlin the great." Kin reminded the man of where the younger man stood in the eyes of society.

"Don't worry Kin. This is just a contingency plan if that old man doesn't take the offer. Besides, you have to admit the kid has a great sword arm and mind that rivals yours. He's also got that rebellious look to him. I'm sure he'll join us." Vault said with confidence that Kin didn't share.

 **END**

 **While this is shorter than what I usually like, I decided to leave you guys with a cliffhanger of what's to come when he comes back and when he finds out about their true intentions about accepting this job.**

 **Next update it, drumroll please….the eleventh chapter of A Fox and Vixens!**

 **Storm Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. Honestly, I forgot about this due to my other stories and life in general. Sorry about that to the people who have been waiting for this. Nice to have 98 Followers, 110 Favors and 31 Reviews. Hope you all enjoy the fourth chapter and seeing how Damion deals with the Dark Queen and a surprise guest that I got the okay from Wimblegurk Brigad to add.**

 **Anti-Black Dog: Don't worry, they will be.**

 **Mike Kromer: I've got something in mind for what they might do when he comes back. Might do a lemon, but not sure.**

 **Fenrir44: That's a great idea and I'll think on it.**

 **Ben56: It will be a harem and no thanks.**

 **Guest: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **I own nothing except my OC**

 **Not been beta'd yet. Any one who wants to help be my beta, P.M me and I'll get back whenever I can.**

 **Chapter 4: Magic-Knight Meets The Dark Queen**

As Damion laid in the sleeping bag he had rolled out, his mind went to the conversation he had with his teacher before he had gone to sleep last night.

 **~Flashback~**

"What is it, Master?" Damion asked the wizened old man who was sitting across from him. Merlin had shown up a few minutes ago and said he wanted to talk to him in private. The teen led him to his room where his teacher sat on one of the chairs in his room.

"It's about the mission." Merlin said, making his pupil straighten. "As you know, Olga Discordia is a goddess like Celestine-sama and just as powerful. But, I want you to know the true reason as to why she has requested you not harm her." This made Damion raise his eyebrow. He knew, in his heart, he couldn't possibly harm a woman that could beat his master. "While the war needs to end, seeing as we are tired of the endless fighting, Celestine-sama wants to speak with her long-time friend." He watched Damion's eyes widen at that.

"What!? They used to be friends!?" That was something the young Levantain knight-mage never expected. He always assumed the two hated one another. The thought of them actually being friends and laughing together was something no one could see.

"It is true." Merlin said. "When they were young, many centuries ago, they were the best of friends. For reasons that she will not tell me, sometime in those years, they grew apart. I don't know how it happened, but it did and the two began to fight. And now, tired of all the animosity and bloodshed, Celestine-sama wants to end this and possibly reconnect with her friend." The old wizard told his student.

"Wow." It was all the knight-mage could say. Looking at his master, he could see he was not done. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Yes. It's about Volt and his band of mercenaries. I know you don't trust them and neither do I. There is something…off about them." Merlin articulated. "I just want you to watch out with them." He warned his student he saw as a grandson.

"Don't worry, Master. This is me we're talking about. I can handle almost anything thrown at me." Damion boasted with his usual confidence. It made Merlin laugh to see the young man act like this.

Merlin smiled at his student, comforted that the boy was taking this seriously, in his own way. He knew his student didn't trust the dogs either and would be watchful over them. Due to years being alive and through many things, the old wizard could feel something over the horizon that would be worse than the current war.

 **~Flashback: End~**

'Trust me, Master. I can feel it too. What he just asked me, along with that look Kin gave me, was proof.' He thought to himself as he cast a subtle look to Volt who continued to look at the embers of the snuffed-out flame. Sighing, he decided to roll over and try to catch some shut eye.

Night fell and the sun rose with the band of warriors meeting it as it shone down on them. After packing everything up, they continued the long march to the Black Castle. While they marched, the men began to talk amongst themselves, but Damion could tell they were ready for a sudden attack, about random things he didn't care about.

The biggest thing on his mind, other than Miya, was how he was going to get the equal of Celestine to surrender herself to a mere human who's centuries younger and inexperienced than herself. Even with all his smarts, he didn't have a completely solid idea of how to do it, only ideas that he banked on that she most likely faced in her time and knew how to counter.

While thinking, he could head the faint whispers of the men who walked near him. He could barely hear it so he assumed he heard wrong. And when he glanced that way, they suddenly stopped, making the alarm in his head begin to ring. 'Something to find out about.' Damion mused to himself before focusing on the walk and the dangers that might appear.

Damion could still feel the occasional glances Kin would send him and whenever he, Damion, looked his way, the man would look ahead. The fist magical knight could only keep his guard up around the men that outnumbered him. As they went deeper into the lands that Olga commanded, they noticed that more and more monsters were appearing, but nothing they couldn't handle with ease.

They were only one day away and were now standing across from a large beast, towering over the group of mercenaries. "Well…this one's damn ugly." Damion quipped with a small smirk. Said creature was known as a Wendigo, a cannibal monster with the characteristics of a human with large horns and long claws that dripped red. It was obvious it had just fed as its lips were stained with the life-giving liquid. It was a monster named the Wendigo.

"Agreed." Volt said as he stood next to the teenager, his sword ready to cleave the beast that had its sights on them. "Men!" He roared to his subordinates. "Let the Kid, Kin and I take this beast! I don't want my men to be tired when we are so close to our objective!" The leader of the Black Dogs explained his reasons.

Damion could respect the man for his care of those who followed him. The youth could tell Volt saw his men as his family and made sure they were safe. Kin then walked up beside him and the teenager could see his fellow mage's tactical eyes on the beast's form, looking for a weakness like he did.

"What do you think, Kin, Kid?" Volt asked his lieutenant and child of a Shield Princess. The two didn't speak as their eyes were scanning the beast for some time.

It was Kin to finally answer. "Go for the legs. Out of all the limbs, those are the weakest points. We need to watch out for the horns and claws, obviously." The man gave out.

"I agree with Kin." Damion said, already hoisting up his staff, the gem in the middle glowing in power. "Take out the base before the head. Simple as that. But, this beast might be able to do something we don't know about. Call it a feeling." The youth warned the veterans as he just felt a pull in the back of his head telling him to keep on his toes.

Volt nodded at the warning, run-down, and plan. He knew instincts saved your ass in battle and it seemed the kid already had good senses as he felt the same thing. 'Yeah. This kid will be perfect.' The leader of the Black Dog's thought with a hidden smirk Kin saw from the corner of his eyes.

Lifting his giant broad-sword, he pointed at the creature who glared at the three. "Charge!" He shouted before rushing with Damion following quick and Kin following slower. Damion took note of the mage not being as fast as him. But, he also thought he might be holding back, not wanting to show him what he's capable of. 'I guess we'll see.' The Leviathan mused to himself before jumping over the giant hand that swept along the dead grass. Its claws dug into the ground, leaving long marks into the earth and showing its strength.

Softly landing on the ground, he thrusted his hand, palm out towards the roaring monster. " **Fireball**." Damion intoned as a medium sized fireball came to life. Like he expected, the beast snuffed it out with the palm of its giant arm. Volt took his turn and came at the beast's side with a strong sideways slash.

It wasn't as dumb as it looked as the Wendigo moved at surprisingly swift speed, dodging the strike. It countered with a back-fist that Volt blocked with the shaft of his blade. The power behind it was shown by him being sent skidding a few feet. "Attack together." Kin came to Damion's side and commanded as he raised his scepter. He quickly followed his lead and began to summon his magic.

Channeling his magic into his staff, he stored up enough power before releasing it as Kin did the same. Damion and Kin's magic, both using fire, combined to make a bigger ball of fire to land square in the beasts' chest. The Wendigo roared in pain as it took massive steps back and patted his chest, trying to get the flames out.

Taking out his sword, Damion rushed the beast with Volt doing the same. The teen going for the left leg while Volt when for the right. Just before they reached the legs, the Wendigo, who put out the flames, notice them and swatted them away before they got too close.

The two rolled a little before coming to a stop, supporting themselves with their knee and hand. "Damn thing packs a punch." Volt cursed the beast that roared wildly. "You alright, Kid!?" The leader of the Black Dogs called to the youth.

"Yeah! I'm good!" Damion responded as he got to his feet. His eyes glaring at the beast, thinking of ways to get past the monster's giant limbs and take it down. 'It can take some punishment, strong, and has some decent speed.' Taking that into account, he turned to Volt and Kin. "Kin! You and I will weaken it with long range! Volt, can you make sure it doesn't get too close to us while preparing our magic?!" Damion asked the leader of the dogs.

A little surprised at the kid's quick thinking, he smirked. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Kid? Make sure you don't mess this up! Kin! Follow the kid's words!" Volt ordered one of his higher rankings.

"Yes, Volt." Kin nodded as the young Leviathan was now next to him, already powering up for another spell. The bespectacled male did the same but glanced at Damion. His quick thinking was just another thing to be wary about.

Wendigo, even though it wasn't the brightest of beasts, knew that he couldn't let those two behind the large men attack it again too many times. That master of it wouldn't like it if the behemoth failed in killing any outsiders. Roaring, it began to charge the two men, completely forgetting about Volt.

"Nice try, beast!" Giving out his own yell, the large man met the beast head on, blocking the incoming claw strike. He grunted a little under the strain but kept it stationed before letting its claw slide to the ground. Now unbalanced, Volt gave it a solid punch, smacking it a few yards back.

'That's some power!' Damion thought in shock of the power shown by Volt. Well, he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised, given the how large the weapon he carries so easily. Making a mental note of that for later, he went back to preparing another spell. Closing his eyes, he put more magical energy into his scepter until it felt like it was a good amount.

Eyes snapping open, the scepter glowing a bit brighter red, the youth pointed the staff at the slowly getting up monster. " **Inferno!** " Out of the magical sphere came a vortex of flames even hotter than his previous spell. As it soared at the beast, the grass underneath turned to ash.

Kin was quick to bind the beast when it tried to move out of the way. Slamming his hand into the ground, he called. " **Veins! Ensnare!** " Right under the beasts clawed feet appeared strong, sharp, vines, making mobility impossible.

What the beast did next surprised them. "ROARRRRR!" The Wendigo brought his head back and let out a loud roar so strong it created a shockwave that intercepted the flames, destroying them with ease. It sent the charging Volt back a few feet while the two magic users had to cover their faces. Kin stumbled a little as the beast broke his spell.

"Alright, didn't see that coming!" Damion shouted over the attack. His eyes widened when he saw the monster now within striking distance of himself and Kin. Slamming his staff into the ground, he chanted. "By my command, the earth shall bend to my will. Shield!" With the command, a large, sturdy, rock wall was erected and took the attack. The youth and magic user of Volt's mercenary group jumped back as the giant claw met where they once stood.

"Thanks for the save." Once in a safe distance, the bespectacled male thanked the boy. "No problem." Damion stated as he glared at the beast who was now fending off the brutal swings of Volt. "Kin. Can I count on you to cover me and Volt?" He asked. "Go ahead." The man was quick to reply.

Giving a nod, Damion placed his staff on his back and unsheathed his sword. Without a sound, the teenager moved swiftly. He made his move when he saw one of the giant paw's about to nail Volt, who staggered when the Wendigo threw him off balance.

The raging beast was about to kill the leader of these mercenaries and was so focused he didn't take note of his surroundings any more. It paid the price as the pain of his wrist being sliced off entered his tiny brain when the larger male kicked him back. Letting out a pained bellow, it clutched its stump, hoping to stop the bleeding.

Volt smirked at this. He seemed stronger than he first thought. "Come on; before it tries to attack again!" The mercenary charged once more, Damion following quickly. Even with one of it's arms gone, it wouldn't die without a fight.

Still reeling in pain, it had enough sense to know that the two close-ranged warriors were coming for him. Roaring in anger, he did another sweep that they jumped over. It saw them raise their blades, intent to chop its head off. Not wanting to die, he went to bring the hand back to knock them out of the air only to roar in pain as the magician fired a lightning bolt at the appendage. The last thing the beast saw were steel flashing in the light of the sun.

 **~Later~**

Seeing as they were only a few miles away from their objective, the men decided to rest up before entering the fortress. Dinner was alright and the men were all grinning happily and whispering things Damion still couldn't hear, but made him weary. Finishing his food off, he stood. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Giving a nod to the guys, he made his way to his own tent.

Rolling over, making it appear that he was sleeping, he waited for a couple hours before the mercenaries themselves hit the sack. With the ghost clear, Damion snuck a little past the camp, out of possible ear shot, and pulled out the crystal Celestine gave him.

"Lady Celestine? Are you able to hear me?" Damion asked. "Yes, I can hear you like a bell. How are you, Sir Damion?" The man was amazed as it seemed like the woman was right next to him.

"I wanted to inform you that we are within a few miles from reaching Olga's castle." Damion informed his leader.

"That is wonderful news." Damion knew the second she said that, she had an embarrassed look on her lovely face. "Forgive me. I didn't mean for it to sound like I take pleasure in sending you, the son of my Shield and best strategists along with the student of my top sorcerer, to such a dangerous area." She apologized in the sincerest voice he's ever heard.

"Eh. Don't worry about it, Lady Celestine. I was the one who said I was fine with the task. I am more than ready to face the things ahead of me." The youth waved off her apology. "Anything I can do to end this war is something I will do without hesitation." Damion added.

"Thank you, Damion." Celestine once again thanked the teenager. The two fell in a comfortable silence. Really, the young man didn't know what else to say to his Queen. While he was of noble blood, he didn't care for the lifestyle. Sure, it had benefits, but he would have settled for a simple life like Miya. One thing he didn't like was how the higher ups kissed his ass constantly.

"If that is all, Lady Celestine, I bid you goodnight." Damion said. "And a goodnight to you." The stone fell dark once more as the connection had ended. Sighing, he stored the stone away before going back to get some rest. He needed his strength for tomorrow.

 **~Later~**

After a quick night's rest, the Black Dogs plus Damion reached their goal. The Black Fort was just as dark and mysterious as the magical knight always thought it to be. It was a giant spire that jutted out of the ground like a spike, reaching high into the heavens. The castle was emitting a powerful, dark, energy that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

'No wonder Master couldn't beat her. If this is just her castle, I can't imagine how powerful the owner is.' The student of Merlin now fully understood why his teacher was weary of the Dark Queen. He was now standing at the cliff before the castle, getting a feel of it and coming up with some backup plans and how to possibly not be killed if he faced Olga Discordia. But, for some reason, while the energy was massive, he had a feeling that it was…lacking in its usual power. He could sense it easily; the aura was growing weaker every second.

"So, this is where the queen of the Dark Elves lives." Damion glanced back to see it was Hicks. "What'cha doing out here, kid?" Standing next to the teenager, he the larger male asked.

"Thinking about some stuff and plans in case things go sourer." He replied easily. "Olga is a woman even my master, Merlin, couldn't beat on his own. She's someone who equals Celestine in power, meaning she could destroy entire armies with a wave of her hand. I just can't think of what she would do to us, a bunch of mercenaries and son of a Shield and student of Merlin." The boy explained his thoughts.

"Fuck, Kid. When you put it like that, it sounds like we're screwed. But, I feel like you aren't done." Hicks cursed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Got that right." He smirked before becoming serious. "The Fort is growing weaker for some reason I can't explain. But, enough of those thoughts. Is there a reason you're looking for me?" Damion asked the experienced mercenary.

"Yeah. Volt's ready to strike. Sent me to get ya." Hicks said, motioning him to follow.

Damion followed, his mind still running a mile a minute, trying to possibly figure out this riddle. Walking in silence, the two reached Volt and his men standing near a large door that sat in the middle of nowhere near the castle with Kin's eyes closed, speaking in some language only magical warriors could understand.

As he worked, Damion still felt it was odd how one of their scouts managed to spot such a door when no one else could and even survive coming back. It just rose some red flags in his head. "How's is going?" The youth decided to ask the leader of the Dogs.

"Finally! Was wondering how long you'd take. Kin's almost done. In a few minutes, we'll be in the Black Fort." Volt said with a confident grin.

"Alright. You know what you're doing." Damion said with a small nod. Volt was happy the boy didn't question him and continued to watch Kin work. Since his back was turned to him, the teenager didn't see the dark smirk appear. 'Almost. Just a few more hours and I'll have everything I deserve.' Volt thought wickedly.

Kin finally ended the chant and the magical doors soon opened, revealing a long, dark, tunnel that was lit with torches along the walls. "Huh. Anyone else think this scream's inviting?" Damion asked, trying to ease his and the other's nerves.

"Alright men, remember the plan! Damion, you're with me at point. Hicks and the men in the middle with Kin in back, supporting us. Time we end this war!" Making their way through the long tunnel, the only thing their guest was the sound of their footsteps and the flames above them. Moving a little further, they heard it; a sound that made them stop. A number of low, monstrous, growls came from ahead.

In front of the men stood an army of werewolves, all snaring, fangs bearing, at their enemy. Their claws gleaming in the low light and their glowing golden orbs glaring straight through them. Staring at the mercenaries for a second, the leader of the pack howled, signaling their charge.

The leader Wolf charged Damion, feeling that he was the most dangerous. Clicking his teeth, the youngest of the men unsheathed his sword, blocking the incoming claws that almost tore into his skin. It didn't stop him from being tackled to the ground, it's fangs snapping at his head that moved away at each attempt.

"Fuck off, Fido!" Getting tired of being on this end, Damion kicked up his legs, showing his flexibility, and framed the beasts head with his legs. Not expecting that, the beast stopped, giving the boy enough time to swing down, throwing the leader away.

Doing a handstand, he pushed himself up and saw the others were already tearing through the ranks of the wolves, obviously making sure their leader wasn't disturbed with his own fight. He saw Volt killing one after another with ease like Hick was along with Kin, using his magic to back up the other mercenaries when it looked like they were about to be shredded.

Bringing up his sword, he parried the incoming claw from the leader Wolf who thought it could take the warrior down. Cocking his fist back, coating said fist with an enhancement spell, the human threw a punch at its muzzle, causing it to howl a little. Going with the motion, he swung his right leg around, nailing it in the ribs, making it let loose a small bark of pain.

Just as he was about to slash it in two, the leader grabbed his blade. 'Shit!' Cursing himself, he let go of the sword just before the wolf brought it back, dodging the incoming jab that would have pierced his gullet. Doing a couple handstands backwards, he grabbed his scepter mid-air before shooting a small lightning bolt.

The beast rolled out of the way before rushing the human with the sword in hand while his natural sharp weapon ready to assist. Using his scepter as a staff, he blocked the overhead swing before angling it to block the jab to his side.

'Damn! This this is strong!' Damion thought with gritted teeth as the mythical monsters strength outclassed his own. Thinking quickly, he took a step back, letting the primal beast stumble since he was putting his full force into trying to kill him.

A smirk graced his lips when a satisfying crack sounded through the tunnel as he brought his staff he enhanced magically, upon the leader's skull. The blow was strong enough to make it let go of his sword he quickly caught before it touched the ground.

Not wasting this opportunity, he youth charged, glaring at the tough monster. Just as he was about to kill the beast, another werewolf came to his aid, tackling Damion to the ground. "Fuck!" He cursed as he grunted when the beast kneed him in the ribs that creaked under the force.

Looking up, his eyes widened when the grunt of the wolves brought his claws back and was ready to drive it through his skull. It would have, if Hicks didn't interfere by grabbing it by the wrist. "Not today, beast!" Roaring, the large man threw the canine away, letting it smash into the stone and fall dead. Grabbing the younger man's hand, he hoisted him up.

"Thanks. Look out!" He shouted as he used Hicks body as a spring and let his right leg slam into another wolves' chin with enough strength to make it break.

"Thanks right back." Hicks smirked at the boy. Damion returned the smirk with a nod before they parted and went back to fighting. The younger warrior didn't see the leader wolf so he just went to weeding out the horde, with Hicks doing the same.

Everything was going a little smoother when the leader went missing. Hicks hacked the wolves heads off with Volt clearing a large number of them with his broadsword. Kin using magic to pick off the one's getting a little too close to some. And Damion hacked away while flipping over and under any beast that tried to run him through and responded with his swift swings.

Reaching the mouth of the tunnel, they came across the leader wolf only…changed. "What the hell happened to Fido!?" Damion asked as he looked over the towering wolf.

For some reason, the beast that was barely his height was now towering over them all at an impressive twelve foot and its muscles, fangs and claws even deadlier looking. "It must be feeding off the dark magic the castle produces." Kin theorized while his eyes searched for any weaknesses.

Growling down at them, the giant wolf then howled. The vibrations from the loud voice made the men cover their ears and scream in pain. Damion was quick to cast a deafening spell over them until the beast stopped. When it did, they watched more wolves come out of the shadows, all circling them like the predators they were.

"Huh. Guess we have to kick this guy's ass if we don't want to get swarmed." Even though it looked dire, Damion was calm. His sharp mind and orbs taking in the situation and possible ways to beat the beast without using too much energy. "Volt. Can you assist me with this?" He asked the leader.

"No problem Kid. Men! Make sure you keep those wild beasts away from us!" Volt smirked at him before commanding. The Dog's grunted loudly, showing they knew what to do. Both sword users charged the powered-up wolf with their weapons ready.

Growling, the leader of the pack launched himself, claws ready to rip these humans to shreds. Lashing out with both hands aimed at their chests, it didn't feel the satisfying feeling of its claws tearing flesh. The bigger human had blocked one of its claws with his large blade while the smaller one had ducked under its swing and was now behind it.

Damion went to behead the lead wolf only to bring his sword halfway up to block the mule kick that would have crushed his stomach. The power behind the kick did numb his arms a little, but he shook it off within a second. Grabbing his scepter, he blasted the random wolf that would have taken a giant bite out of his arm.

Growing tired of fighting these beasts, he stored up a large amount of magic in his scepter. "Everyone! Get down!" He roared before he slammed his scepter into the ground. The Black Dogs got down just in time to watch as the shadows erupted from the tunnel and swallowed the beast's whole.

When it was all done, not a sound was made or heard, other than the light panting of Damion. "Guess they should have been house trained more." He quipped with a cocky grin. The men cheered and patted him on the back.

Volt grinned at the kid before calling. "Alright me! Don't get cocky yet! We're not inside yet! Let's move!" Like that, the mercenaries and Damion made their way into the castle.

The rest of the way was smooth sailing. Well, not that smooth as random beasts lunged at them, but were easily disposed. Slashing another orc in half, Damion found a way to move forward. Or, he could continue to help the mercenaries. It was a thinker.

Volt saw the kid thinking and saw that he had an opening. "Go, Kid! We'll take care of things here!" Volt commanded as he killed another beast. "Go take care of Olga, Damion! Go, quickly!" Kin shouted as he shot another spell at a monster.

Nodding, Damion side-stepped another beast that tried to impale him with its claws. Without hesitation, he cut the monster's head off in a single swing. As he continued his march, he killed whatever mad beast that tried to stop him while traveling the corridors. His mind was going a mile a minute as he was still coming up with plans to deal with the Dark Queen herself. All plans, so far, ended with him either being killed or losing an arm or leg.

"Knock, knock!" Damion used the dead body of an orc to open a door. Looking in, Damion was somewhat surprised to see no one. He continued to do this for many doors. And like the first one, he didn't see a single Dark Elf. The young Magic-Knight could only assume the lack of numbers was because it wasn't really needed, and he was on the right path to Olga. 'Still…doesn't the woman have other of her kind to follow her command and guard her?' He mused to himself before shaking those questions for later. His gaze found the last set of doors that seemed to fit royalty. 'Here we go.' Taking a calming breath, he swung open the doors.

When he opened the door, he reached his destination; the throne room with the Dark Queen herself. 'Holy. Shit!' Those were the teen's thoughts as his blue orbs landed on the Dark Elf. The stories of how beautiful she was didn't do justice.

She was just as, possibly more than, beautiful as Celestine. She stood at a surprising 5'10 long, glistening, black hair that fell to her high-heels, warm espresso skin, and piercing gold eyes that were leveled on the male. Both her knife length ears were pierced thrice by golden earrings. Atop her head was a silver crown adored in dark jewels that radiated power. Around her shoulders, she wore a black and gold multi-sectioned cape that matched well with her strapless purple corset that barely held back her large H-cup bust. Matching her corset were purple leggings and arm bands. Above the black thong, something that made the boy blush faintly, was an odd black tattoo right below her bellybutton. Finishing her look was a long black staff with a red jewel imbedded in the curved part of her staff with a golden hoop surrounding the base.

If he were a lesser male who didn't see such beautiful women daily, he'd be floored by her sexiness. While he found her appealing to the eye, he knew this woman was far beyond his skill level. The powerful and ancient aura surrounding her told him that much.

Olga looked at the human with great distain behind that aloof look that Damion couldn't fault her for. "One man." Her voice was as seductive as it rang over the room with command. "I do not know to be amused or insulted." She commented.

"Well, I would have had other's, but I was taught to never gang up on a woman. So, this works better for me." Damion replied with a causal shrug. The beauty narrowed her eyes at the rather aloof tone the human was using with her. She'd find it insulting if she wasn't curious.

If Olga were honest, the boy was a little cute. Olga could also tell that, while he knew her beauty, he was aware of her power. His stance told her he was ready to defend himself. That made her smirk a little as men usually couldn't get past her form. The beauty also took note of the familiar aura that radiated off him. Thinking for a second, she recognized the aura. She could even see a familiar image overlapping his form. "Tell me, student of Merlin, why have you invaded my home?" She asked. The Dark Elf remembered the young sorcerer who tried his hand against her some years prior. While he was skilled, for a human, he lost. It was only because he gave her a challenge that she let him live.

Damion wasn't surprised that she knew he studied under Merlin. His master had said that his magic had a signature signal and, since he was taught under him, Damion would have a similar signature as his own. "Well, I've been sent to get you." He replied as he saw no reason to try and lie, since that wasn't really his style.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh? Well, here I am. What are you going to do about it, human? Your master couldn't beat me, so what chance do you think you have?" Olga questioned.

Sighing, Damion rubbed the back of his head. "I know I'd be dead before I could cast a powerful enough spell to even scratch you. All I am here is to request that you come back with me to Ken to meet Lady Celestine to end this war." He explained.

Staring at him for a few seconds, she couldn't help but burst out in laughter. The youth didn't care that he was being laughed at by his Godly woman. In her eyes, he's no better than an ant she could crush with the flick of her wrist. When the laughter ended, he focused on the queen who wiped the tear from her eyes. "What a fool she is being." Olga scoffed at her rivals thinking before addressing the human. "Well, that's not possible. Here's a counter-offer. I kill you and the band of men outside and send you back to Celestine and your head to Merlin." The queen stated.

"Okay, okay. That's one way to go." Damion couldn't help but try and be witty. "But, that would make my mother angry. Trust me when I say you wouldn't like that." The young Levantain warned the queen with a playful smile.

Olga was a little caught off guard by how the human was acting. Usually, the men who tried to kill her always acted arrogantly while leering at her body, but this one wasn't. "And, who might have borne you?" She couldn't help but ask.

"My mom's Claudia Levantain. My name is Damion Levantain. Nice to meet you, Dark Elf Queen." The knight-wizard gave her a half mocking/polite bow.

Olga's eyes widened at the fact one of her enemies' child was in front of her. "Oh. How interesting." She said, leaning forward to gaze at him. "Tell me, child of Levantain, do you honestly think you have anything that can persuade me to step down and go to Celestine?" She asked.

Thinking for a second, he came up with an idea. It was risky, but it was the only one he had. "Send out your best warrior. If I lose, you can have me as a slave or whatever. If I win, you have to come with me." Damion suggested with determined eyes.

Staring at him for a couple minutes, she started to chuckle a little before leaning back into her chair. "If that is what you wish, human, that is what you'll get. Be sure to amuse me and my warrior." Bringing her hand up, she snapped her fingers.

Damion's danger senses flared the second her fingers snapped. Bringing out his sword, he turned around and blocked the swift kick aimed at his head. Blue eyes widened a little as he saw a blade attached to the silver boot. The youth then pushed the person off him when he saw another silver glint in the darkness. He was happy he did else his head would be rolling through the room as a gauntlet blade whizzed past his head.

Turning forward, he spotted the person who struck, who was getting up with graceful ease. It was another beautiful woman near his age. She had flowing black hair that was tied in white bandages at the end. He took note of the fact that her left arm was also wrapped in white bandages. She had intense amber eyes glaring at Damion. The beauty wore a rather revealing ruby-red corset, barely covering her F-cup chest, which exposed her midriff. Ober the corset was a black jacket that acted as a robe with red-velvet lacing. Below, she had shorts and wore protective armor on her feet with an extra platted shin guard on her right leg, which had the blade sticking out. On her right arm was the silver blade gauntlet.

"Alright…didn't expect that one." Damion mused after eyeing her. "And, by chance, what is your name?" He asked while trying to look for an opening. Unlucky for him, he couldn't.

It wasn't the woman who answered. "Velvet. That is the name of your killer. Show him." Olga commanded her warrior.

"As you wish." The now named Velvet's voice was almost as seductive and commanding as Olga's. Damion didn't have much time to think as the beauty was on top of him, aiming at his head once more with her foot blade. Ducking under the swing, he went for a sweep kick that Velvet jumped over with ease.

Twisting her body, she flicked out her gauntlet blade and glared at Damion. Returning the stare, he charged the woman with his sword ready. Steel met against steel in a flurry of slashes and parries. When Damion went for a side slash, she blocked it before going with a jab. The male was quick to block the thrust with his writs guard. He caught himself as Velvet ended the clash of steel and leaned his head back, her boot blade taking a few hairs off the top.

Going with the motion, he flipped backwards as Velvet pressed with multiple wild, but strategic, slashes. If he were anyone else, he'd be dead. 'Thank you, mother.' He mentally thanked his knight mother before ending this little game of cat and mouse by coating his leg in some magic and bringing it to meet her blade.

Just as the black-haired warrior was about to cut off his leg, she was surprised to see the appendage coated in blue aura and the fact her blade wasn't cutting through it. Olga saw this and raised an eyebrow. 'Interesting. That blade cuts through almost anything. Even magic.' She mused as she remembered forging that blade for Velvet years ago.

Smirking a little, he pushed her blade away before going low and went for a thrust to her unprotected stomach. Velvet saw this and showed off her flexability by moving her body so the blade just missed her stromach. Now a little overextended, Velvet took her chance top strike.

Blue eyes widened when the white bandages around her left arm were gone to show a large demonic claw that radiated dark powers. Knowing he'd be in some serious trouble if he got it with that, he put more magic into his legs and shot himself away from the girl.

Skidding across the floor for a second, Damion watched at Velvet got up and continued to glare at him with her hand still unwrapped. "Wow! I've heard of women having claws, but you 're taking that to the next level!" The young Knight-Mage couldn't stop from saying a quip to hid his shock.

Olga could hear the shock and smirked at him. "She's what's known as a Therion. A special breed of Demon that eats other Demons and gains their powers." She informed the student of Merlin.

'Okay…didn't see that coming.' Damion thought to himself with a little sweat going down his brow. He knew he had to take this woman more serious with this new information of her species and the fact that hand looked like it could crush him like a bug. Narrowing his eyes, he coated his blade and body in a thin layer of magic.

Velvet just stared at the youth who managed to make her use her arm. 'It's no use.' She mused to herself as she saw him wrap himself in magic. 'I'll cut through it with ease!' Charging the silverette full speed, she charged added her own magic into her blade. " **Searing Edge!** " Flames shot out of her sword in a ring.

Clicking his teeth, Damion brought his blade down, cutting through the flames with ease. Quickly grabbing his scepter, he blocked the incoming boot blade with the wood. Smirking a little, he gave her a wink and called. " **Repulse!** " Just like he said, a burst of magic hit Velvet dead on, sending her across the room. Just when she got her footing, she had to move once more. " **Ice Needles!** " Sharp icicles came shooting at her at high-speeds, freezing where she had just been.

Putting some magic in his eyes, now glowing because of the power, he was now following Velvet's movement. 'Still…she's fast as hell!' Damion mused as he had to put a decent amount of magic to following the swift woman. " **Water Sweep!** " Putting some force into his legs, he flipped over the sliding Therion and pointed his scepter at the woman once again. " **Vortex!** " A powerful gust of air shot out of his magic ball.

Ending her move, she flipped herself over the wind attack and even used it as a stepping stool to get closer to Damion. Gritting his teeth, he quickly brought his blade up and blocked the wild strikes of Velvet as they continued to fall and take swings at the other. When their feet hit the ground, the jumped from one another. The beauty brought her hand up to her lip after feeling the life giving liquid drip down her perfect lips. "Hm." She hummed to herself before licking the thumb clean.

"Hehe. Guess we both got a hit on the other." Damion said with a smirk as he felt a piece of his sleeve cut open so the cut Velvet gave him was shown. The blood getting into the fabric of his shirt.

Velvet did nothing but glare at the human. Returning the stare for a couple seconds, they began to run side by side, never letting their eyes leave the other. Closing in, Velvet went for a side kick that Damion beat away with a swing of his staff before going for a swing of the blade that was blocked by her own. Again, they quickly ended the struggle and continued to run along side the other and continue to clash, hoping to get the advantage.

Growling at the human, Velvet went low and, as swift as she could, brought her demonized claw upward. Eyes wide, he knew he couldn't evade the strike in time. 'Damn it!' Pouring more magic into his armor, where she was about to strike, the shield took the brunt of the attack.

Velvet smirked at the first clean strike against the human before she grunted in pain from the devastating roundhouse that met her left temple. She was sent spiraling through the air till she was lodged into the wall.

Olga was a little impressed that the student of Merlin actually had time to increase the barrier around himself to protect himself from dying and him having enough power to launch Velvet into the wall. She smirked a little when she heard the pained grunt of the boy when he returned to earth, his body making small cracks in her nice floor.

Pain. That was the only thing going through Damion's mind as he felt his stomach battered from the powerful uppercut. Even with the magic shield, the blow was still enough to crack at least three of his ribs. Getting to his knee, he coughed up some blood before finally standing on his legs. Turning his head, he spat out the last bit of blood that filled his mouth. "That's one hell of a punch you got, Velvet." The young Levantain complemented the slowly getting out Therion.

Velvet was a little better than Damion. She had a nice cut along her head and some blood getting into her stoic pools. But, that wound quickly healed, leaving only the blood. Only other damage was the bruise that was forming on her temple. Amber glared at blue. 'He's strong.' Velvet admitted to herself. Usually, when she hit someone with her claw, they stayed down. Smirking a little, she rested her hand on her hip and gave him a cocky smirk. "Not bad, for a human. Try to keep up now." She goateed the male and got into position.

Just before they could continue, a familiar voice, to Damion at least, called out. "Well, Kid! Seems you're having some fun with the Queen's Assassin!" And in came the mercenary leader himself with a big grin. "I'm sad you started such a fight without me!"

"Yeah, well, sorry about that. She seems to like me a little too much!" Damion replied, never letting his eyes leave Velvet's, who did the same. Olga just looked at the new human with boredom. This new one would die while she kept the Leviathan spawn as a slave.

Volt just chuckled before snapping his fingers. "Sorry, Kid. We just wanted to get some help." Feminine grunts caused the two to finally end the staring contest and watch as two Black Dogs come in with a Dark Elf. She was lean and had rather supple skin with a C-cup. She had long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail and wore an outfit like Olga's. the girl also had red eyes that glared at the men holding her and Volt.

"Ngh! Lady Olga! Velvet! Forgive me!" She growled out, continuing to struggle against her captors.

That was the first time Damion saw different emotions from Olga and Velvet. Both were wide eyed in deep concern for the young Elf captured. "Chloe…!" Olga's voice trembled in fury. "Release her, now!" Velvet roared, her amber eyes blowing as she held her demonic hand up.

Volt responded with a laugh. "Or what? You can't touch me without my boy's slitting this girls throat." To make a point, one of them held a dagger closer to Chloe's throat, barely pricking her neck.

Damion turned to glare at Volt for the rather sneaky move he didn't appreciate. "Enough Volt. I was in the middle of making finishing my deal with her." He said.

"Shut up, Kid. This is quicker." Volt assured him with a confident grin. Damion could feel his blood beginning to boil as he could see something behind that grin of his.

"So, what'll it be, Queenie? Will you sick your little assassin on us? She won't make it on time." Volt mocked the black-haired girl who was seething in anger. Velvet knew he was right and if she tried anything, Chloe would be gone. That was something she didn't want.

"You…" Olga growled angrily as her ancient power increased as she took one step forward.

This was the time to stop this. "Enough!" Putting power into his voice, Damion yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the youth in some shock. Volt and his men never heard him yell, so it was obvious for them to be shocked. "This war has gone on for far too long. Olga Discordia, I ask of you, along with your assassin Velvet, to surrender so no harm befalls your loved one." He gestured to the bound Dark Elf.

Olga watched as Damion pointed at her scepter and Velvet's blades and claws. "Drop your weapons and seal away that arm of yours. I _promise_ that you will be treated fairly once imprisoned." Blue eyes turned to glare at Volt, who actually felt a little intimidated by it, not that he let it show. "And we will bring her back to Lady Celestine unharmed. I won't hesitate to strike you down if you don't go along with this." Damion promised and let out some of his power to prove his point.

Volt, the seasoned warrior he is, knew the kid wasn't kidding around. He was strong, that was for sure. While he could be taken down with his numbers, that didn't mean Damion wouldn't take out most of his army before he finally fell. In the end, letting the kid win this one was better than having his plans put on hold till he found more supporters.

Olga and Velvet looked like they wanted to resist but Olga sighed dejectedly and gave a glance at Velvet. The glance made her lower her arms and glare at the side. "I, Olga Discordia, surrender to you, Damion Leviathan. My staff and Velvet's blades are yours, along with her arm being sealed." Velvet's bandages wrapped her demonic arm up and then glowed a little, showing it was sealed. Damion went to grab the blades and scepter, but Volt beat him to it, grinning all the way. He threw the weapons to a couple of his subordinates. Hicks and Kin stood at the side, looking as proud as can be. It angered Damion to no end.

"So, in the end, you were all talk." Volt lightly teased. Velvet wanted to lash out but Olga, who glared at Volt, stopped her. Damion watched with narrowed eyes as the three beauties were chained before being lead to the dungeon. 'Bastard thinks he's fucking king!' The youth thought to himself as he watched the grinning mercenary sit on the throne like he owned it.

"Why the hell did you do that? I had the fight under control." Damion told the older warrior with a cold voice and glare.

"Puss off, Kid. You looked like you were about to get beaten anyway. Besides, I've got the majority of command." Volt said with a cheeky grin that Damion wanted to punch off.

"It was a risky move that could have gotten us all killed." Damion argued, standing ground against the sitting male. "If I had won against her assassin, she would have surrendered." He explained.

"But she did surrender." Volt reminded. "Don't be such a spoiler sport, Kid. The Black Fortress belongs to us! We'll stay here for a few days, collect the treasure, then bring Olga Discordia and those little minxes of hers to Lady Celestine." He then grinned. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Look around and enjoy the fruits of our victory." The older male said.

Narrowing his blue pools, Damion just stared at him for a few more minutes. He was far too arrogant and planning something. That was a given. This was a simple capture mission, not a raid. Still, he was a little tired from the fighting and he knew he couldn't do much right now. Angry, he turned and walked out.

Volt watched the boy leave and began to think. The kid was strong, no doubt, along with having power politically and being a Knight of Celestine. Only problem was he seemed too stuck in his ways to possibly sway to the cause. If he couldn't make Damion side with them before they leave, he'd just have to kill him.

 **~Later~**

Damion found what he was looking for in the dungeons. In his hands were a tray of food he found in the kitchen. When he got to the dungeons, he found three Black Dogs leering at Olga, Chloe and Velvet through the prison bars. Chloe was using Olga's lap as a pillow to sleep on while Velvet was near the Queen, propping one leg up while burying her head into her folded arms. Even while asleep, Damion could tell the woman was ready to wake up and attack. The Dark Queen was more reserved and stared at him impassively. Even in a cage, she still held her posture of a Queen. It was something he admired.

Damion didn't miss the lustful whispers. "So, that's the Dark Queen." "Damn! She's fucking hotter than I thought!" "I can't wait to-!"

The last male didn't finish as the Knight-Mage made himself known. "What are you three doing?" The three mercenaries jumped out of there skin at his cold tone. Once turned around, they tried to put on an innocent face he easily saw through. They put together some lame excuse about guarding them. "So…what were you about to say?" He asked, his voice as shard as the end of a blade.

"Oh! I was just saying I can't wait to see this bitch get her deserts." The random grunt replied, sweating lightly under the younger man's gaze. Again, Damion knew they were lying through their teeth. He was good at finding tells of someone lying. That, and the fact that he's been hearing similar whispers when traveling.

"I don't care. Just get. I'll be watching over them. Leave." Damion demanded. The three couldn't run out of there fast enough. They knew better than to anger the son of a Knight. Once they were gone, he placed the tray through the cell doors and sat in front of them. "Sorry if those idiots were making you uncomfortable." The youth apologized.

"It's fine. I was more worried what Chloe and Velvet would have done if they woke up." Olga said as she ran her fingers through the sleeping Elf's hair, causing a content sigh to escape her lips. Even Velvet's sleeping form relaxed at her Queen's voice.

"Frankly, I don't know why we're hear this long. Volt seems to want to stay here longer, for reasons I font know." Damion commented calmly. "Well, I for one do not like being caged in a cell in my own dungeon." Olga mused, looking around her cell with distain.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Damion said while rubbing the back of his head. "I just didn't expect that asshole to do what he did. I'm sorry about that. Truly." He apologized with sincerity.

Staring at the Knight-Mage, Olga knew he was truly sorry and only gave him a nod. "Just apologize to them when they wake up." She motioned to her two allies. "Yeah…not looking forward to that." Damion said and mentally grinned as he got a little chuckle out of the dethroned Queen. If he was honest…he liked her laugh and hoped to hear more of it.

 **END**

 **I was planning to add more, but I felt like this was a good spot to end the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you thought the Velvet Damion fight was a little short, sorry about that. And yeah, it's the Velvet from the game 'Tales of Berseria'.**

 **Hope you guys have a nice Christmas, to those who celebrate it, and have a happy New Year.**

 **P.S. I'll probably be focusing on this story and the Akame Ga Kill lemon till I get some inspiration for the other stories that you guys like. If some don't like that, tough.**

 **Storm Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter of 'Levantain Mage'. Hope you enjoy the interactions between Damion, Olga, Chloe and Velvet. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. It means the world to me. Also, check out the bottom A/N as I've got a little harem list for you guys.**

 **Crow Artyom: That's an interesting idea, but it won't happen like that.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: I know the scene you're talking about and it's a good idea that I'll save for another chapter. Wait for it.**

 **Ben56: Yeah, Velvet is in the story. Thought it would be a nice addition no one saw coming. I've been thinking on that and haven't decided yet. Good luck with your stories man.**

 **I own nothing except my OC**

 **Chapter 5: Knight-Mage Defies Black Dogs**

Once Damion was sure that the three ladies were fine, he made his way out of the dungeon. But not before placing a small barrier around them so if some of the Black Dogs got too close, they'd be repelled. Now, the youth was walking around the castle, marveling at how large and decorated it was. "Certainly lives up to high-class standards." He mused to himself. Walking, he found a door cracked open. Curious, he stepped in to see a large library like the one Merlin possessed. In the middle was Kin, reading over a book.

"Kin." Damion called out a greeting to the male. Stopping his reading for a second, Kin looked at Damion before going back to his book. "Damion." But not before giving his own greeting.

"From how hard you're reading, I can only assume this library contains many things to catch your fancy." Damion mused, letting his blues sweep over the books.

"Correct. There's stuff on demonology, alchemy, transfigurations, spells, potions, and so much more. Olga definitely had some quality material here." Kin said with glee in his eyes that made the young knight-mage narrow his eyes.

"Yeah. I can see. What about that book? Something about curses?" Walking up to the sitting down spellcaster, he saw what Kin was reading over.

"It is. In fact, did you know that the tattoo that Olga has over her belly is actually a powerful seal to prevent men from releasing inside her? If a man were to ever force himself on her, the seal would act and cause him to ejaculate outside of her; preventing any unwanted pregnancy. Also, if he tries to force himself on her again, his entire body would explode." Kin read over.

"Damn. Talk about a real man killer." Damion mused with a small smirk. "Well, I'll let you get back to your reading. I'm actually gonna read some things myself." He stepped away and began to roam over the books.

Just as he was about to pick out a book, Kin called him. "Wait, Damion. I actually have something I would like to show you. As a fellow spellcaster, you'd find this interesting." Glancing over his shoulder, the younger mage raised his eyebrow.

Thinking it over, he nodded and followed the elder mage through several corridors and many flights of stairs. When they reached the top of the Dark Castle, Kin opened the large wooden doors, letting Damion see a demented laboratory. Many of the books, flasks, and potions were scattered over the place. Most eye-catching feature of the room was the giant black crystal hanging fifty feet over their heads. 'That power…' Damion connected the power back to Olga the second his eyes landed on it.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked, a little weary of why the man took him here.

"Yup. This is Olga's laboratory." Kin said grandly as he stepped in like he owned the place. "Where she performed all her experiments. That, is the Castles heart." Kin pointed at the black crystal, confirming the teens thoughts.

"Like I thought. This is what gives Olga and her army her powers." Damion mused aloud.

Kin's eyes lit up at his recognition. To be honest, talking to another spellcaster was enjoyable for him. He never had another magic user in the Black Dogs. "Yes! I don't know what she did, and I doubt she will _ever_ tell, but this crystal is what started her reign as Queen." Kin said like he just found out the secret of life.

True, this was a shocking fact, Damion was still wondering why the crystal was acting up and why now, of all times. He knew magic could weaken over time, but Olga was always in her Castle, allowing the crystal to have a catalyst to transfer the power to. 'Something is definingly off.' Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as the Black Dogs continued to prove themselves as a greater threat than he anticipated.

"But, sadly, the crystal deactivated the second you took down Olga." Kin said like he just had his favorite toy stolen.

His voice knocked Damion from his thoughts. "Good. We don't really need anything else sucking more life out of the land." Damion mused, hoping that plant life would soon grow.

"True. But it is a shame. I would have loved to study such an amazing device." The way his eyes shined at the crystal, along with the uncomfortable amount of time, Damion just narrowed his eyes further. He though he should just take this guy out now, but decided not. Turning around, he found something that instantly caught his eye. A book of dark magic. With no hesitation, he swiped the book and concealed it. 'Don't want that bastard to have his hands on this.' Damion though with conviction to gain some ground if things hit the fan, which he was expecting.

Making his way back down the stairs, he found a secluded spot and took out his communication crystal. The wise voice of his master answered. "Hello? Damion?"

"Yes, it's me master. I was just contacting you to say that I managed to subdue Olga Discordia." Damion said.

The youth could basically feel the pride on his master's face. "Well done, Damion. I knew you could do it. But…how?" Merlin couldn't help but wonder how his student was able to make the Dark Queen submit.

"Well…like I kind of expected, I needed to propose a risky trade. I offered myself as a slave for her if I were to lose against one of her Demons. But, that didn't follow through. Volt showed up with a hostage and made the warrior and Olga stand down." Damion relayed what happened.

"Hm…A risky move indeed, my student. Fighting a demon Olga picked herself is a foolish move. Well, it doesn't matter now. As long as yours safe." The youth knew he was smiling at him through the crystal. "But, why haven't you left yet?" He wondered.

"Like you said, fighting a Demon the Dark Queen herself had ready was strong as hell. I need some rest as she scored a decent hit. But…I just feel like something else is about to happen." The student voiced his worries to his master.

"I've felt something off for some time now as well." Merlin replied and was silent for a moment. "Just stay on guard. Contact me whenever you have the time. Good luck, Damion."

"Thank you, Master. I will." When the glowing died down, Damion pocketed the crystal and decided to make sure he gave nothing away about his worry and act like normal.

 **~Later~**

Back in the dungeons were Damion and the three prisoners. It had been a couple days since the Black Dogs have captured the castle; giving them enough time to search the place for anything worth wild. Still, they haven't left. Damion continued to hear the hushed whispers of the men that stopped talking the second their eyes caught him. Even though he was on guard, that didn't make him forget the lessons his mother taught him about treating women. The Magic-Knight made sure the ladies were as best they could, given their current 'bedroom'.

Damion had learned that Olga was quit the flirt, once you get past that stubborn and stoic outer layer. Some of the teasing had worked, getting him to blush, but just took them in stride and gave his own complements while getting to know what made the Dark Queen tick a little better. He knew he had a way to go, but it was a start.

Chloe was the violent of the two. She refused to accept him being nice to them out of the kindness of his heart and glared daggers at him once she learned he was the son of Claudia Levantain. He also learned that she was very submissive to Olga and would do anything she ordered without hesitation. That was a normal thing for a subordinate, but she had an underlaying love behind her gaze.

Velvet was a mix of the two. She would glare at him like Chloe, but would speak to civilly to him when needed. All he really knew about her was the fact of her being the personal assassin of Olga, a Therion, and three years older than himself.

Sitting on the ground, his prized sword out, Damion and was making sure it stayed sharp with a whetstone. When he felt it was good enough, he gently sheathed the sword and held it like a lover. "Well, ladies, if you excuse me, I think some questions of mine need to be answered." Standing, he gave them a mock gentlemanly bow before leaving. He let the insults of Chloe wash over his back like water over stone.

Walking with a purpose, his aloof expression gone, he walked to the throne room to find Volt and many of his men surrounding him, Kin and Hicks at his side as good generals would. "Volt!" Damion called out.

Hearing his name, Volt stopped talking with Kin and smiled at the youth. "Hey, Kid. Whatcha doing up here? Weren't you watching the former Dark Queen, that little spitfire of hers and that cold claw girl?" Volt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was. But, I'm here for some answers. I've been hearing whispers from the men for the past week. And, whenever I pass them, they shut up. What's the big secret you don't want me to know about?" Damion asked, his voice and entire form tense.

The good mood the throne room once had disappeared after Damion spoke. Volt glared at some of his men, who cowered in fear of being under that glare of his. Sighing, he turned back to the kid. "Guess the cat's out of the bag. Seriously; I know you are all eager, but have some restraint." The veteran began to step off the throne. "Sorry about that, Kid. I just wanted to be sure I could trust you before I brought you in on what I've been thinking about." Volt now stood a few feet from Damion, just out of his sword arm reach.

Blue eyes narrowed. "So…what is it? Don't keep me out of the loop now that I've come to question you about it." Damion, showing his strength through his voice.

Volt gave the boy a smirk before speaking. "Let me start with the past. Did you know, way back when, men were in charge of the world? We called all the shots and made all the important decisions. That all changed and now most of the power is held by those damn **Shield Princesses** along with Olga and Celestine." He spat out the title like it was venom to the tongue. "Every drop of blood that was spilt in this fucking war is because of them. Well, enough is enough!" Volt yelled, swiping his hand to the side for dramatic effect.

"I want to bring back the days of old. Where men were in control of the world and the women are submissive to us. They'll be our slaves in all things; working, cooking and in the bedroom. Think about it, Kid. You could fuck any woman you want. You could even fuck that little girl who obviously wanted to get in your pants before we left! You could be a part of history…and it all starts with that fallen queen and her two bitches in the dungeon." Volt ended his rant of how much he hated women.

It took all of Damion's power to not go on a rampage when Volt finished. What he was suggesting was completely disgusting and morally wrong. Just thinking about it, raping _anyone_ , made his blood boil. He needed to warn Lady Celestine and Merlin the second he walked out of the room. That, and get the three ladies the hell out of here before it started.

"So, Kid…what do you say?" Volt and his men gathered around, waiting for his answer. Knowing what to do, Damion stared the mercenary straight in the eye and answered. "All right. I'm in." The room erupted in roars of joy and Volt eagerly shook the teens hand. Damion wanted to crush the assholes hand but promised himself that he'd do that later.

"Wonderful! Let's get started." Volt said and turned to the left an in walked two orcs. "These orcs wanted a try on those servant bitches of Olga's." Grinning lustfully, the two orcs went to the dungeon to fuck the shit out of Velvet and Chloe.

Damion wasn't going to let that happen and began to follow them. "Hey, Kid. Where are you going?" Volt asked, seeing the youth follow the orcs.

"To make sure they don't do anything stupid." He responded. "Don't worry Kid." Volt reassured the male. "I think it's smart to make sure they remember you're the one in charge here, Volt." Damion replied easily. Thinking on it for a second, Volt could see the logic. "Alright. Go ahead."

Giving him a nod, Damion followed the orc. But, before he caught up to the orcs, he glanced around. When the coast was clear, passing by a pillar, he let his hand slid over it. No one but Damion saw the intricate symbol. Smirking to himself, he caught up to the beasts. Olga, Chloe and Velvet heard the doors open and looked up to see Damion and two large orcs coming to the cell.

When the orcs got to the cell, they grinned lustfully at the ladies. But, before they could bust down the door, Damion struck. Coating his blade in wind magic, making his cutting power greater, he sliced the orcs heads off like butter.

Olga, Chloe and Velvet were shocked at the sudden beheading. "What the? What the hell is going on, human!?" Chloe demanded, glaring at the human who grabbed a key out of his pocket. Opening the door and entering the cell, he raised his blade. Thinking he was going to kill them, Velvet got in front of him and glared. She didn't even blink when he brought his sword down. though, she did blink when she felt her hands being free. "What the…?" She trailed off in shock as Damion went to cut off the chains of Olga and Chloe.

"What is happening?" Olga was the one to get over her shock and asked while rubbing her sore wrists.

"Volt." Damion answered before elaborating. "Fucker wants to create a sex empire where all women are sex slaves for men. He was gonna start with you two." He pointed at Velvet and Chloe. "He was gonna let you be violated by these orcs." The youth gestured to the dead beast's.

Chloe's face twisted in great anger. "Fucking humans!" She spat. "Bastards. I'll kill him." Velvet promised with a dark glare. Olga's face was also grim. "So, that's what the man planned. We can't stay any longer. We must leave." She commanded.

"My thoughts exactly, Lady Olga." Damion agreed as he led them out of the cell. Before they could move any further, the Dark Queen stopped. "Wait, Damion." The male turned to her in shock of her wanting to wait. "We can't. We gotta get the hell out of here before they come here to see if they're done." He reasoned.

"I know that. We can't leave without weapons though; especially my staff. We must get to the armory and then I can unseal Velvet's arm." Olga stated.

"Can't be done. We'll get spotted before we even get close to it. Besides, use my staff to unlock her arm." He offered, holding his staff for her to take.

Olga just smirked at the royal teen. "Don't worry about that. This is _my_ castle. I know a way to get there without a problem. Besides, only my staff can possibly unlock the seal." She denied the staff.

Damion watched the Queen walk to the brick wall and place a delicate hand on it. She whispered some magical words and suddenly, the wall separated, creating a secret door. "I have hidden passage ways all throughout the castle. All you need is some magic to active. This one leads to the armory." She stated with a smug grin.

"Damn. You really prepare for everything." Damion was impressed with the Dark Elf. "Let's get out of here then." He walked through the passage way first, seeing as he was the one with weapons. Chloe was hesitant to follow the human. "Chloe. Come on. Even if he is human, he assisted us when he could have left us to those beasts." Velvet reasoned with her friend. Looking like she was swallowing a horrible pill, she followed her mistress and friend.

Walking for a couple minutes, they came to a door. Opening, they finally entered the armory. Damion looked around in awe of how many weapons littered the room. "Wow. That's a lot of weapons." He whistled.

"This is a private locked room. I keep my most precious treasures here." Olga explained as she walked past him and grabbed a bag off one of her shelves. Grabbing it, he opened it up and placed a long-sword that looked like it couldn't fit but it did. 'Right. Dark Elf that can rival Lady Celestine.' Damion reminded himself.

Olga, Chloe and Velvet grabbed other items and placed it in the bag. Velvet found her gauntlet and footwear and placed them on. She felt a sense of being complete with her weapons back where they belong. Chloe felt the same as she twirled her knifes around and sheathed them.

"Alright. Let's leave." Seeing they got what they needed, Damion stated. "Not without my staff." Olga reminded the magical knight. "Right. Let me go first." He advised.

Velvet and Chloe weren't having it. "No." They stepped in front, protecting their Queen. Damion knew when to back down and did. Chloe opened the door and was quick to slash up some of the Black Dogs that guarded the door. They didn't have time to scream or anything as Velvet moved like a shadow; slashing their vocals and let them bleed to death.

"Rather impressive." Damion praised with a look of awe at how quickly they dispatched the men.

"We're not here to impress you, human." Chloe bit back, giving him a side glare. "We're doing this for our Queen." She reminded Damion.

"Let's move. We're wasting time talking here." Velvet stated as they walked to the stand where the staff was held. Olga smiled when she felt a boost in her magic touching the staff. "Alright. Let's get that seal off." Holding her staff at Velvet's arm, the intricate seals disappeared. Flexing her hand, the bandages unwrapped to show her demonic arm.

Bandages hiding her arm once again. That next second a horn was blown. "Shit. That's the alarm. The front doors are locked." Damion said with urgency. "Then what the hell do you suggest we do?" Chloe demanded.

He had an instant answer. "We use another secret passage way. Be prepared for a fight." Warned the Levantain as they moved down the hall. As they ran, grunts saw them. "It's them!"

"Fuck!" Cursing, Damion rushed the grunt and easily silenced him with a sword thrust to the chest. Chloe was next and decapitated the next two grunts like a warrior of death. She and Velvet were quick, agile, and deadly with their weapons. When one tried to take Chloe's head off, she was behind him with her dagger cutting off his air way. Velvet slammed her boot-blade into one Dog's head and swung her gauntlet steel at another. She used her claws to devour the men. Damion saw the Dog disappearing and was thankful that he coated his body in magic when they fought.

"Traitor!" One of them yelled as he went to kill Damion.

Not at all insulted by his words, the youth ducked under the mace strike and shoulder bashed him to the ground. Stomping on his chest, Damion glared at the male. "I was never one of you." He stated before killing him without mercy.

"Excellent work you three." Olga praised her loyal ladies and the student of Merlin.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lady Olga!" Chloe was practically over the moon at her master's praise. "Thank you, Lady Olga." Velvet was much more reserved, but you could tell she was happy at being praised.

Damion gave the Queen a nod in thanks. "Come on. We gotta move before more come." While Velvet and Chloe thought he wasn't being all that grateful at being praised by such a powerful woman, they held their tongues by the look Olga gave them.

As they continued, more came to stop them. Annoyed by the pests, Olga turned and swung her staff at them. Dark magic easily killed them and created a wall to secure them getting away. Holding the door open, he let the three leave before following and shutting the door. "That won't hold them for too long." He told the Queen.

"True." Olga waved her staff at the door. "But this will." She smirked at the explosive seals written on the door.

Rushing out of the castle doors, the second they were in the clear, they heard a giant explosion. "Yeah! Take that assholes!" Damion cheered with a childish grin. It was something Olga found endearing from a warrior of his skill level.

"That explosion should stop them." Chloe was also quite pleased at the thought of those Dogs being killed in that blast. "Even if some survived, they'd be dead the second they saw us." Velvet said, holding up her bandaged arm. "Rubble is blocking there way. They can't catch us now." Olga said with confidence.

Once out, Damion suddenly stopped, making the other's stop. "What is it?" Olga asked with caution. "I thought we were supposed to move, human." Chloe glared at his back.

Velvet could sense why he stopped and let her blade out. "We've got company." She told her friend and Queen. Olga raised her staff, illuminating the dark ground, to find many goblins blocking the way.

"What are these demon's doing here?" Chloe fixed her glare on these monsters, her daggers ready to cleave them apart.

"Seems the asshole is smarter than I gave him credit for. Making sure some demons are outside in case we escaped." Damion guessed, reluctantly giving some praise for the veteran mercenary.

Olga stood in front and glared at her minions. "Stand aside!" She commanded, the usual authority in her voice heightening. "I am your queen, goblins! Do as I command and let us pass!" She swung her staff to the side in a rather dramatic way. Damion gave her a light dead-pan. 'Don't really think they'll listen to you.' He mused to himself as he saw them look at one another.

The youth was proven right as they just laughed at the woman. Olga was shocked that these weak demons were laughing at her. The queen could feel herself being washed over with humiliation at these weak creatures laughing at her like she was a joke by the weakest of her army. Chloe and Velvet glared at the lesser monsters for laughing at Olga.

"how dare you laugh at your Queen?!" Chloe was the first to snap. "Listen to her now, demons. You taste foul to me." Velvet added, holding up her hand.

The goblins weren't threatened by either of them and spoke in a high-pitched voice. "You are no longer our Queen. And we no longer have any fear of you two." One of them stated. "All washed up you three are." Another added with a snicker. "Let's bring them back to Volt. He might even reward us by fucking them!" The last said with perverted glee.

They pulled out blowguns and fired it at the Queen. Olga could easily block them, if she wasn't so humiliated now. Damion was the one to cast a barrier, taking the bullets for the lovely woman.

"Now that's not nice. Shooting ladies. Guess I've got to teach you some manners." Like that, he was on two of them, splitting them in half.

Chloe was livid at these lesser being attacking her mistress. "I'll kill you!" Roaring, she charged the goblins and slashed one after another with ease and grace. Velvet followed, with her demon hand out. Before they even knew what happened, three of them were devoured by her dark claw.

Dart after dart were deflected by the slaughtering trio. They swept through the army of tiny creatures with ease. While they had the numbers, they didn't have the skill like the three of them had. Damion thrusted his scepter at a group of them and out of the ground came multiple rock spears that impaled them.

Seeing that the blowguns weren't working, they took out small clubs and daggers. A few, seeing as Olga was still stunned, charged her. Knocked from her thoughts, the Queen glared at the charging goblins and fired lighting at them. She smirked darkly at the screams they gave her. "Ha!" She said with triumph before something unexpected happened. Her whole body pulsed painfully, and she felt her magic getting drained. The Dark Quern leaned on her staff for support.

"Lady Olga!" After killing another one, Chloe saw her master's distress and ran to her, killing those that tried to get closer to her. One got close to her and was about to slice her head off when Velvet appeared, running it through with ease. Tossing the body at another goblin, stunning it, she cut them both apart.

Out of the darkness came a large fireball that came soaring at Chloe and Velvet. Rushing in front of them, he cut the fire attack in half. The flames illuminated the field, revealing the attacker to be a different goblin. It was five foot tall, with animal leathers and other magical things. In his hand was a pathetic looking staff. It was a goblin that specialized in magic; a Warlock goblin.

"Check on Lady Olga while Velvet and I take care of these assholes." Damion commanded as he deflected a knife strike and slit another goblins throat.

Not liking being commanded by a human, she let it go for the moment as her mistress needed help. Velvet nodded at her friend, who went up to the Queen while Damion and Velvet raced to the warlock that started to fire at them.

Jumping over a fireball that was shot at his feet, Damion raised his blade and sent his blade at the monster. It raised the staff to take the attack. It struggled for a few seconds, but Damion's strength was too much for the creature who was focused completely on magic. Just before Damion could kill the beast, a fireball hit his side, sending him sliding through the ground. "Son of a bitch!" The youth groaned ion some pain. He could feel his skin burn but used a quick healing spell to stop the pain. Groaning a little, he stood up and covered the burn hole in his side.

Even though he was in some pain, he wasn't oblivious to his surroundings and bashed a goblins skull in with his staff.

Velvet heard his scream but kept up the pressure on the spellcaster goblin. She knew he wouldn't die from these simple creatures. The beauty backhanded a goblin that tried to mace her head. Getting some strength back, she bypassed the monster's staff and devoured him. Glaring to the side, she cartwheeled to the side, barely dodging the large axe that would have killed her. "Another one." She drawled out, seeing another form of goblin in her way.

This one stood a foot taller than the other one and was full of great muscle that easily held up the giant axe. This was a hobgoblin; one of the tougher beasts of Olga's army. Glaring at Velvet with lecherous eyes, it roared before bringing its axe down.

She easily side-stepped the strike and got close with her blade drawn. Like she expected, her slash only gave the beast a small cut that made it roar in anger.

While Velvet was dealing with her hobgoblin, Damion had just destroyed the Warlock with a well-placed water spear blast. He didn't have time to rest as the second beast came at him. "Well, you're one ugly beast." Mused the teen as he blocked the axe strike. He grunted a little as the goblin was stronger than him. It roared in his face, causing him to scrunch his nose. "Damn, dude! You know there is an awesome invention. It's called toothpaste." Damion quipped before leaning back, pulling the beast with him. When it was over him, he sent it flying with a magic-powered double kick to the chest.

Roaring in pain and anger, it glared at Damion who looked up at it with a smug smirk. "Bye, bye." Thrusting his staff at it, he shot out a powerful lighting bolt that eradicated the beast with a painful wail. Turning to Velvet, he saw the beauty launch herself over the body of the goblin and took it's life with a powerful claw strike.

A pained grunt entered their ears and turned to see another hobgoblin backhanding Chloe away from Olga. They expected the Queen to shoot out one of her spells, but couldn't. Damion was shocked and was quick to rush to the woman.

Olga was completely helpless against the stronger creature that started lustfully at her. Since Velvet and Damion were still fighting, and Chloe knocked away, she was powerless to stop it. fear was the clear emotion running through her face as she was in horror of being this creature's fuck toy.

Just before it could reach around Olga's neck, a vine snared its beefy arm. Glaring to the side, it saw Damion pointing his staff at it. Since it was focused on Damion, it didn't see Velvet already over it. By the time it did, it was too late. Velvet lashed out and devoured it with ease.

With all the demons taken care of, Velvet looked at her master then Chloe. Seeing her hesitance, Damion spoke. "Look after Chloe. I'll see if Lady Olga is alright." A little hesitant, Velvet gave him a grateful nod before going to her friend to take her over to the beauty.

In front of the Queen, he gently shook her shoulders. "Lady Olga, are you alright?" He asked gently. When she didn't answer right away, he got worried. Then, peering into her eyes, and seeing her trembling shoulders, it was the first time he's seen this woman so powerless and shaken. 'Wow. Never thought I'd see something like this.' Since he spent some time with her, he's learned she's a strong woman. But, now he was rethinking that notion.

Olga soon snapped out of her shock and registered Damion's question. Shaking her head, she nodded. "Y-Yes. I am fine, Damion. Where is Chloe? Is she alright?" Looking around, she was worried about her charge.

"She's fine, Lady Olga." Olga let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her assassin with Chloe on her back.

L-Lady Olga?" Chloe mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. When she fully opened them, she saw her Lady with Damion close to her. Worry filling her, she got off Velvet and moved to her Queen. "Move, human." She pushed Damion away and helped her get up. "Are you well, Lady Olga?" She asked with great worry since she was using her staff to keep herself up.

The beauty gave her vessel a small smile that made her day. "I am fine, Chloe, Velvet. I am just worried about you, Chloe. You took a large hit for me." Olga said as she looked at the bruise that was starting to form on Chloe's head. "But, I also must thank you, Damion." She looked at the standing male.

Damion just smiled bashfully. "No problem. It wasn't just me. It was Velvet who helped me." He told the ladies. "Still. Thank you." Olga was adamant. Chloe glared at the human before giving him a, very reluctant, nod in thanks. Velvet gave a slight nod to the human as well. Damion would take it.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to break this up, we've got to leave for real now. More will come." Damion stated. Olga and the others nodded while getting up. "You're right. Let's go." As they walked away, the youth didn't miss the sad look in Olga's eyes as got further away from her home for the past century. He couldn't even image what she was going through right now.

Damion just kept his speed up and watch out for possible demons. One of Merlin's lessons he's given him was time being the best medic that could numb wounds. 'I hope these three will get through this.' Damion mused with sad eyes.

 **~Later~**

Damion's theory of Chloe being infatuated with Olga was increased whenever he was too close to her when walking and would get between them while glaring at him hatefully. It annoyed him a little, but he got over it easily. Velvet wasn't much of a talker and kept her eyes moving for possible threats as they moved through the dark forest.

Looking through some of the somewhat rotten trees, he saw how high the moon was. "While I would usually say to keep moving, I think I'd be best if we camp for the night and head back out in the morning." Damion suggested. Before Chloe could deny him, Olga cut her off.

"I think that would be best too. We're useless if we don't rest." Olga stated as she tapped her staff on the ground, creating rock stones that formed like tents. "That's rather impressive." Damion praised the High Dark Elf and her powers. "Why thank you." Olga gave the boy a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, ignoring the glare of Olga, he spoke. "Since we've got some shelter, I'll go and see if there is something we can eat. You just rest here. It's the least I can do."

"You bet it's the least you can do, human!" Chloe agreed with him whole-heartedly. "I'll go with you." Velvet proposed. "I'll get my own game for Lady Olga. Keep watch over her, Chloe." The older of the two told her friend. Smirking, Chloe nodded. "That sounds better than a mere human going to get food for us."

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Yeah, well, least you're not going. I don't think anything you could possibly get would feed anyone, shorty." Damion took great pleasure in the anger-fueled face of Chloe.

"S-Shorty!? I'll kill you!" Before she could make good on the promise, Olga grabbed the girl by the back of her collar and held her up. "Now, now, Chloe. It would be smarter if both went for food and some more wood for the fire." Olga stated while giving a nod to Velvet and Damion.

"Very well, Lady Olga." Still being respectful, the male gave the fallen queen a nod before walking deeper into the forest with Velvet a few paces away from him.

With them out of earshot, Chloe turned to her master. "Lady Olga. If I may ask; why didn't you ask Velvet to kill the human? He could turn on us at any time. He's the son of one of our greatest enemy." She tried to see the reason why Olga didn't ask Velvet to kill Damion.

Sighing a little, Olga looked at her charge. "I can see where you are coming from, but Damion hasn't given us a reason to not trust him. He went out of his way to rescue us from being sex slaves. That alone proves he is a man more trustworthy than those Dogs." The beauty spat out the name. "Besides…he is not the worst person to have with us." Chloe thought she was seeing things when her Lady's cheeks turned a little pink. Olga quickly shook her blush away and turned to Chloe. "Right now, we focus on getting to Celestine." She stated.

"Do you really think the Goddess wants peace with you?" Chloe stated her worries since the two had been fighting for so long it could be a trick. "I do. Celestine isn't one known for lying." Olga stated with confidence.

Chloe still looked skeptical. Olga saw this and added. "Besides, even with you and Velvet, I am still weak to possibly escape Volt and Damion. My magic, for some reason, isn't working like it usually does. I don't know what exactly is going on. But, once I meet Celestine, a High Elf of the same caliber as my own, she would be the best to possibly find out why." She explained. The beauty then gave her a light glare. "No more objections." Chloe didn't want to face anymore of her Lady's wrath and nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am."

It didn't take too long till both Damion and Velvet came back with some prey. Velvet carried a few gazelles while Damion carried some type of wolf. "Good work Velvet, Damion." Olga praised the two of them as they tossed the prey on the ground.

"Thank you, Lady Olga. Sorry if this isn't to your liking. It was all I could find that would restore some of our strength." Velvet explained. Olga gave her assassin a light smile. "It's fine Velvet. They will suffice." The black-haired beauty nodded with a small twitch upward of her lips.

"All right. Time for some skinning." Damion stated as he brought over the wolf to his side and began to peel the fur off the skin and toss it to the woods. He was methodical about making sure he got all the meat off and stuck the meat to nearby sticks to roast by the fire. Velvet did the same and now they had a weird feast of animal meat for them to enjoy.

Chloe glanced at the human and asked. "Where did someone like you learn how to skin animals? I would have thought someone like you to not even know how to live off the land." She took a subtle jab at his rather cushy life. It was something Olga and Velvet were also wondering about.

"Hehe." Damion just gave her a light chuckle as he took a bite of the wolf meat. "If you haven't figured out by now, I'm not like most kids of rich people. I didn't want to be dependent of people to look after my health, so I learned how to do things for myself at a young age. It was hard, at first, but I think the results are worth it." He explained with a small smirk. "What about you? What's your story?" He asked Chloe.

Like he expected, Chloe gave him a glare that would crush the strongest of walls. "None of your business, human." She growled before biting a chunk of the gazelle meat. It infuriated her when he chuckled and shook his head. "What's so funny?!" She yelled at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Damion waved his hands in defense. "Just expected an answer like that from you. You gotta relax once in a while, girl. Life is too short to be so serious." The male said sagely. "Well, that's what my master told me, anyway." He added with a fond smile.

Olga smirked a little after taking a bite of her own food. The wolf meat was good. "To think, the little spellcaster I met all those years ago would give some sound advice." She mused, remembering the young Merlin to be somewhat cocky.

Smirking a little, he took the last bite out of his meat and stretched out a little. "Well, since story time is over, why don't you ladies get some rest? I'll take the first watch." Damion offered as he could see how tired the three were. Even if Velvet hid it well, he could tell she was almost out.

Olga nodded after thinking it over. "All right. Thank you, Damion." She thanked before grabbing a blanket for herself, Chloe and Velvet. While Chloe sat next to Olga, Velvet was near the tree next to them. Olga quickly brought a blanket over the propped up Therion. "Goodnight." She told the magical knight who got was now perched on a tree branch. It amazed her how swiftly he did that.

Damion waved back at the woman. "Sleep tight." Waiting for a few minutes, half-an-hour, they were finally asleep, leaving the youth to his own. He took out the communication stone and called Celestine to tell her what happened. "Lady Celestine. Are you there?" He asked into the crystal.

He heard a tired yawn. "Damion? It's rather late. What's wrong?" It appeared he woke her up seeing at how sleepy her voice was.

"Sorry about that. But, now is the best time I could talk to you." He said with some urgency in his tone. "What's going on?" Once hearing his tone, she was fully awake and concerned. Damion went to explain what happened at the Dark Castle, to securing Olga, and Vault's betrayal and plans for Eostia.

"Is Olga alright?" It was the instant response Celestine came up with. "She's just fine, my Lady. Got her and the other two out of the castle before anything could happen." He eased the High Elf's worries.

Celestine let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. But, this is also rather unpleasant news. I'll gather the other Princess Knights to plan our next course actions. When will you arrive?" The queen stated before asking.

"About a week. Maybe six days, if we don't hit anything unexpected." 'Just jinxed myself on that one.' Damion stated while thinking the last thing.

"Very well. Just, please, get here as fast as possible. I would hate it if my friend's student and son were to die. A week should also be enough time for the others to arrive. Olga and the rest of us will think of a plan to combat Volt and his Black Dogs." She explained.

"Olga?" Damion found her adding Olga into the equation surprising. He knew the other Princess Knights wouldn't be too happy with the Dark Queen being involved. The Levantain heir knew his mother wouldn't.

"That's correct. Olga, out of everyone, knows the northern lands and the demon army. She'll be essential in helping us." The youth couldn't deny the logic behind her words.

"All right, Lady Celestine. If you think that is best, I will make sure Olga arrive safely." Damion promised his Queen with conviction.

"I wait for your safe return, Sir Damion." Celestine's voice faded with the light of the stone. Sighing a little, Damion pocketed the stone and just looked at the full moon. A small smile graced his lips. Looking at the night sky had been something he enjoyed since he was a child. It made him wonder what else is out in the world and wonders she held, just waiting to be discovered.

"Another good night for me. Wish Jess was here with me." Damion mused to himself as a small blush appeared on his face. Just a week away and he could finally talk to the girl and where they stood after that kiss. He lightly touched his lips, still feeling the sweet taste of her cherry lips, even after a week.

Letting those thoughts take the backseat of his mind, for now, he leaned against the tree and kept a keen eye over the woods for threats. The male didn't know was the Dark Queen hearing what he said and the odd rush of jealousy that consumed her.

 **END**

 **Hope you enjoyed Damion taking out some Black Dogs, orcs, and goblins. We see some funny scene with Damion and Chloe. Seeing as how he's sarcastic, he'd have the most fun poking at the loyal Dark Elf. Not much Velvet in this chapter, but the next chapter will have more of the beautiful Therion.**

 **Look forward to Damion speaking with Jess in a couple chapters. I do know they won't get it on just yet. That's all I'm saying on that matter.**

 **(Might add more later) Harem: Jess, Celestine, Alicia, Olga, Chloe (maybe) & Velvet.**

 **Strom Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and following guys. Just wanted to tell you guys that the updates will be coming even slower. College is about to start up again and last semester didn't go well for myself. Hope you guys understand.**

 **TheLastNanaya: I based her off Miya, but I changed her appearance and name as having two Maia's, even if one is spelled differently, is confusing for me. Check out the first chapter to find out.**

 **Ranga: That's an interesting idea bro. I'll keep that in mind for later.**

 **Sandshrew master 317: Thinking on Prim and Kaguya. No for Luu Luu.**

 **Ben56: I checked out the ladies of that series, and they could work. I'll think on it.**

 **Darkcrush: I agree that it seems enough and I'm still contemplating on adding more or not and I'll try being me.**

 **marcoantoniolopesgil4: No for Luu-Luu. Maybe Kaguya and I don't know who you're talking about with horsemen of Alicia.**

 **Mike Kromer: Thanks, and you'll have to wait and see what I've got in store for making Chloe possibly accept Damion as a friend…or more.**

 **EternalKing: I can see where you're coming from, but you gotta remember, the guy is an arrogant piece who thinks any man would love the prospect of screwing any woman he wanted without repercussions.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter 6: Levantain Travels The Sands**

'I knew it! I knew I jinxed myself!' Damion yelled at himself as he jumped over a large demon with three tusks coming from its head, large tail, long arms and razor sharp fangs. Olga told him it was called a Tryhorn. While the journey was going fine, for the first couple hours, he messed up by accidentally stepping on an egg.

He didn't think much of it, but Olga did as she told him he shouldn't have done that. "Why? It's not like some horrible creature is going to get me." Oh, how he wished he didn't say that! That egg was the baby of the monster trying to kill him. While he felt bad for killing its baby, he knew it was too late to possibly apologize and needed to take it down before it killed him.

Chloe was at the side smirking at the jumping human. "Serves him right. Stupid human." She found this whole thing very amusing as only he was being attacked. The scent of the egg coated his foot, telling the mother it was him who killed its young.

"Should I assist him, my Lady?" Velvet asked the Dark Queen. While they could leave him to his fate and just run somewhere else, Olga needed Celestine's help and he was the best to lead them to Ken. She, along with the other's, did wonder why he's using his magic alone.

Olga just responded with an amused voice. "You can step in if it looks like he's about to die." She did believe in what she said along with just watching the human freaking out made her giggle a little. He was powerful, in his own right, but he acted more like a jester at times.

Damion heard them, and his eyebrow twitched a little. 'Freaking bitches.' He thought to himself. The youth had grown used to Olga messing with him, along with Chloe taking shots at him whenever she felt like it. Velvet shot in her own advice, but he knew she didn't want to help him out of the goodness of her heart. Shaking his head, he landed on the ground and gently pressed his palm against the ground and whispered some magical words.

Glancing up, he was quick to put some magic in his legs to increase his jumping ability to jump over the creatures lowered head. Damion smirked when the creature stepped on the magic circle. The Tryhorn mother wailed in pain as electricity ran through its system. It knew the human did this and she promised herself, in her tiny mind, to kill him in the worst possible ways.

"That was…shocking, right?" Damion knew the pun was cheesy, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He loved mocking his opponent, no matter who it was, and make it/him/her angry enough to make a mistake for him to capitalize on. Olga, Chloe and Velvet gave the human a dead-paned look at the lame joke.

It seemed to work as the Tryhorn shook off the pain before roaring at the smirking teenager. Opening its razor sharp teeth, it went to gobble him up, but, once again, he dodged it. She was expecting it and used her tail to try and slap him in the air. Damion wasn't stupid and knew what it was going to do and maneuvered himself to use the tail as a little walkway to charge back up the beast, getting close to the head.

When behind its head, he thrusted his palm out and announced. " **Pulse!** " Like with Velvet, a powerful wave crashed into the demon's head, sending it to the ground. Since it's teeth were out, once it slammed into the ground, it couldn't get out. The Tryhorn roared in annoyance and pain at being duped by the human as it flailed around, hoping to try and get him with her claws, tails, of legs.

Damion flipped over the body and pointed his scepter at the Tryhorn's limbs and confined them with yellow magic rings. Once it was restrained, Damion casually walked in front of it and gave it a mocking grin. "Yeah, sorry ma'am. I can't die right now. I've got to get these ladies somewhere safe. Hope you can forgive me." He said with an apologetic smile. All he got was an enraged glare. "Sleep." Resting his hand on its snout, he gently said. Even though she didn't want to, the Tryhorn fell asleep.

With the job done, he took his hand off the snout and let out a sigh. "Oh well." Turning around, he walked ahead of the women. "Let's get going ladies. Don't know how long that will last and I'd rather not face another angry mother." He joked.

Rolling their eyes, the three followed the magic knight. They walked in relative peaceful silence, something Damion appreciated. His mind was going over multiple things on how to deal with the Black Dogs and where Volt and his band would strike first. The man hated women and he obviously wanted to show his dominance by taking a Shield Princess as his own. 'Who would he go to first?' That was the million dollar question he hoped to find out before it happened.

 **~Later~**

"Fucking orcs." Velvet growled as she sliced her boot-blade through the green skins thick throat. Pivoting on her heel, she used her demon claw to devour another orc that was about to slam her to the ground. It had been another day for the band of four and they were getting close to exiting the forest. But, just before they left, they found a band of orcs that seemed to be waiting for them.

Velvet was the first to strike, taking down one after another like the assassin she was. Chloe joined in quickly, using her daggers and her natural agility to take down as much as she could. The lone male of the group was the last to join after one orcs got close to Olga.

As much as Chloe hated to admit this, the human wasn't that bad in a fight. That didn't mean she would ever trust Lady Olga in the hand of the human, but he had his use in combat. It still baffled her that Damion managed to fight and injure her best-friend in a fight. She barely believed it, even after Olga said it was true and she witnessed it. the blonde thought this as she kicked another orc in the skull, disorienting it, before ending its life with a well-placed thrust to the heart.

Slicing another orc's head clean off, Damion swung his leg back, nailing the incoming orc in the nuts. He snickered a little as it let out a whimpered yell before silencing it with a lighting blast to the heart. It appeared that the rest of the orcs knew when they were beaten and got the hell away from the three. They didn't go far as the assassin of the group was already on the last three with her demon claw ripping into them.

Velvet now walking back to the others, Damion sheathed his blade and scepter and spoke. "Didn't expect to see orcs this far out. Think the beasts were sent by Volt?" The youth could only assume.

Chloe shook her head. "Doubt it. Even if he gained the trust of them, it shouldn't be possible for the slow beasts to be ahead of us." She stated.

"A talented mage could have teleported them here to stop us." Olga attested, looking somewhat better. She no longer had to use her staff to keep herself up. "Were their any mages with the Black Dogs, Damion?" She turned to the human.

"Kin." Damion nodded his head, narrowing his eyes as he thought of the brown-haired mage. "But, he's just the one I know about. There could be others that know how to use magic but didn't show the ability." He mused with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Hump. And you're supposed to be the student of this Merlin Lady Olga beat? How pathetic." Chloe sneered at their guide. She returned the small glare he gave her with a smirk. "Then again, I shouldn't expect much from a lowly human." The beauty continued to mock.

"Well, sorry, Shorty. We can't be all knowing like you. Like, how you knew that rock in the middle of the forest that you so happened to trip over." Damion shot back with his own smirk at the flustered expression on her angry face. Earlier in the day, when they were traveling through the forest, Chloe wasn't paying attention, and face-planted in the ground when she hit a rock. Damion nearly busted his gut laughing.

"Shu-Shut the hell up! I know you did that to me!" Chloe pointed an accusing finger at him. Velvet took this time to add her own two cents. "I don't think so, Chloe. You should be looking where you're stepping instead of glaring at Damion." The black-haired beauty rested her hand on her hip as they stopped walking as Chloe looked at her in blushing anger.

Olga threw her hat into teasing her right-hand. "Chloe, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were infatuated with Sir Damion." The three laughed at the crimson blush Chloe sported along with the embarrassed sputter.

When the teasing was done, the four finally exited the forest to come across the desert that Damion traveled some days ago. "Ugh! I hate this part!" He playfully complained before stepping on the sand. "Be careful out here ladies. A lot of desert monster's use the sands to prey upon wanderers. Keep your heads on a swivel. It'll be a three day trek." The youth advised the beautiful trio while taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"Stay close to us, Lady Olga." Velvet said to Olga as she and Chloe stood on either side of her. "We'll keep you safe." She promised her mistress. "I know. Thank you, Velvet, Chloe." Olga thanked the two people she'd trust her life with.

As they walked, Damion decided to strike up some conversation with the black-haired assassin. "So, Velvet, can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"You just did." She replied instantly, not even glancing at him. Chloe laughed as Damion tripped a little at Velvet's response.

"Hehe. Guess I walked into that. No. I meant about what your story was. Seeing as how you guys know about me, just wanted to get to know you guys a little better." He said with a kind smile. "But, if you don't want to, I understand." Damion added, not wanting to possibly insult the woman.

Glancing at him for a second, she turned her eyes forward and said nothing for some time. "Lady Olga saved me some time ago. That's all you need to know." She finally gave out. The tone she used said that if he tried to press any further, bad things would happen. Chloe and Olga were a little surprised she let at least that out.

Chloe honestly didn't know why the human wanted to know more about them. Even if he seemed different from the humans she's met before, didn't mean she'd ever trust him. Not after everything that happened to her.

Damion was happy that he got at least something and nodded his head in acceptance and didn't press.

 **~Later~**

The beating sun was beginning to get to them. Endless sand, depleting water and no food was the situation they were in. "It's too damned hot." Chloe was the first to complain as her tongue hung out. Velvet had taken off her jacket and used it as a hat to somewhat cool her off. Damion had cut off his sleeves to use them as cover. "Don't you know a faster way through this, human?" Chloe asked the guide as she was becoming concerned for Olga's well-being as the Dark Elf was sweating hard.

"Well it's a desert. It's supposed to be hot." Damion quipped even though his breathing was becoming more labored with each step. "And about possible short-cuts; no. Just try to think cool thoughts." He proposed.

"Would you like my jacket to keep you cool, Lady Olga?" Velvet questioned, already taking off her make-shift turban.

Olga gave her loyal assassin a grateful smile. "Thank you, Velvet." She thanked Velvet before wrapping the coat around her head. The beauty felt an instant change in degree and sighed. "We should have taken a horse from the Black Fort. This is taking much too long on foot." Olga mused, breathing a little heavier.

"Well, hindsight is twenty-twenty." Damion quipped with a smirk. Chloe was too tired to yell at him. "Hey, Lady Olga. Don't you have something in that bag of yours to cover your heads?" The young magic knight asked the Dark Queen. "If I did, I would have used it by now." Olga retorted. "Well sooorrry~." Damion said in an exaggerated manner.

"Couldn't you just use your water magic, human?" Chloe asked while giving him a light glare at mocking Olga.

"No can do, Shorty. Need to conserve my energy in case of an attack." Damion reminded the short blondie who gained a tick-mark at the nickname he's given her. "Maybe you can cover your head from the sun with that massive ego you got." There was no greater joy for Damion than making fun of Chloe.

"Hn. If anyone has a massive ego, it's you, human." The blonde retorted with a scoff. "You got that right." Velvet backed her friend up with a straight face. He didn't say anything, but his eyebrow twitched; showing his annoyance. That annoyance soon washed away when a feeling of danger clouded his senses. It seemed to wash over the ladies as Velvet let her hand in a claw position while her gauntlet blade was out. Chloe twirled her daggers around and Olga's sharp eyes were already scanning the sands.

Only sound they could hear was the wind kicking up some dust. Olga was the first to react and casted a powerful barrier around the four. Not a second later came a large maw, chomping on the powerful magic. " **Repulse!** " Thrusting his hand at the monster, the beast went soaring back to the dunes.

Letting the barrier down, Chloe and Velvet were the next to move. Damion was amazed at how fast these two were. 'How I blocked her attacks still amazes me.' He mused to himself, remembering the fight he had with the black-haired Therion.

Chloe ducked under the large claw strike that would have taken her head and responded with an upward slice of the claw. It roared in pain at the small Dark Elf hurting it and would have biting into her if Velvet hadn't jumped up and kicked its jaw away, leaving it stuck in the sand for a second.

Both ladies soon jumped back when the large tail came slamming down, kicking up sand. Chloe pulled herself up and over the incoming side body strike that would have damaged her. Landing on the beasts back, she twirled her knives around and plunged them into its back. She saw the tail strike about to bash her off its back but didn't move as her friend came to her aid.

Swinging her blade out, she sliced off a few inches of the large tail. The sand lion roared in pain as it lost a portion of its tail to the black-haired bitch. Just before it was about to try and get these girls off it, the lone male of the group joined. " **Lighting!** " A powerful bolt struck its side, sending it crashing to the ground. It felt the electricity run through its system, paralyzing it.

Having seen the magic attack coming, Chloe had pulled her daggers out of the beast and quickly returned to the ground and sent a glare at the human. "Idiot! You could have killed me!" She yelled at Damion.

Shrugging, he rested his staff on his shoulder. "Don't be such a baby, Shorty. I knew you'd react fast enough." Even though he thought the Dark Elf was rather arrogant, he knew Chloe was skilled. She wouldn't be Olga's second if she wasn't.

Glaring at him for a few more seconds, she scoffed and looked back at the beast. Chloe was impressed that the monster got up from Velvet's attack. "I'll just have to knock it down again." The beauty mused, her amber eyes narrowing at the growling lion. Confusion was written on all their faces when its fur started to spike up and its tail starting to shake.

"What the hell is it doing now?" Damion asked while keeping his scepter ready. Olga narrowed her eyes at the beast and figured out what it was about to do. Thrusting out her scepter, a wave of flames came just in time to collide with the sudden lightning that shot out of the sand lions electrified body.

Now cancelled out, Damion casted a quick wind spell to clear their vision. The lion just growled at the foursome that refused to die. "Well that was quite…shocking." He couldn't help himself. Obviously, he got deadpanned looks for the three in response. "Stupid human." And the snide remark from Chloe.

Velvet ignored the humans attempts at being funny. Now that she knew it could use lighting, it would be a little more difficult, but nothing she couldn't handle. With that in mind, she got low and rushed the lion. Now next to its paw, she used it as a stepping stone when it tried to crush her to launch herself up and slash its eye. Using the fangs as a springboard, she propelled herself away from its chompers, landing safely. Coating her blade in flames, she attacked its paw. " **Searing Edge!** " The paw was lit in flames, causing it to thrash about, hoping to put out the flames.

A blast of wind came over Velvet's head, making the flames grow and spread over its fur. The beauty glanced back to that it was Damion who casted the spell. Glaring at the human for interrupting its attack, it went to charge the male. Taking a single step, it roared in pain as the blonde came and slashed its tendon, making it fall. Flipping herself on top of its skull, Velvet summoned her beast claw and slammed it into its head. The beasts roared in a pitiful attempt to buck Velvet off, but it was too late. Within seconds, the beast was devoured by the Therion.

Wiping the blood off her gauntlet, the beauty walked over to Olga with Chloe at her side. "Well done." Olga complemented her faithful vassals. "Thank you for the praise, Lady Olga." Velvet and Chloe were happy to accept their Queens words.

Sighing a little, Damion spoke up. "You ladies alright?" He asked. "We're fine." Velvet was the one to answer. "Cool. Let's get back to it." Spinning on his heel, he took point again.

"Hey, human!" Chloe shouted at Damion, making him stop and look back. "We should rest! Lady Olga is tired." She told the mage as she could tell her lady was a little tired. It seemed Olga wasn't up to using too much magic and it drained her.

Damion saw her tired state and looked sheepish. "Yeah. Guess we could rest. It's getting late, anyway." He stated, seeing as the moon was close to replacing the sun. "Why don't you ladies get the fire started while I skin this beast?" The youth offered, gesturing to the lion they just killed.

"That would be appreciated." Olga cut Chloe off before she gave another insult to Damion. Said youth smirked a little at the blonde shorty not being able to give her usual remarks before going to work on skinning the monster while the three got some wood to light the fire.

When they were done lighting the fire, Damion had the meat ready and on some sticks. The foursome just stared at the fire in silence, waiting for the food to be ready. None of them really had anything to say to the other. The magic knight could tell the three were still in shock of being driven from their home by some asshole who thought he was the king of the world. 'This won't be an easy battle.' He could already tell from this unexpected turn from someone most thought were allies. A small scowl graced the young noble's lips. He wasn't one for anger, but he'd make an exception for the Black Dogs and their sick ambitions.

Velvet glanced out the corner of her eye at the human. Since traveling with him, he hasn't even looked at them like pieces of meat nor degraded them, like most do. He treated them with respect and kindness. The Therion didn't know if it was an act or not. For those reasons, the beauty wanted to know more about this unusual male.

Chloe was more irritated by the human who managed to push all the right buttons on her. Still, she did accept that he did help them when he could have just left them to get fucked. While that was kind, she could only assume this was an act to make them relax before raping them. That in mind, she'd always keep an eye on Damion. The blonde promised herself, long ago, that she wouldn't be tricked by a human _ever_ again.

Olga occasionally glanced over at the strange human. He was strange because she's never experienced a human, especially men, doing something good for her kin. Men usually only looked for a good time with them. Not the young Levantain. A small blush graced her dark cheeks as he looked rather handsome in the light of the fire.

"Oh, shit!" Olga, Chloe and Velvet were shocked when Damion suddenly shot up and shouted.

"What's wrong?" Velvet and Chloe were on instant alert to protect Olga. Damion didn't seem to hear them and continued to speak.

"I'm such a freaking idiot for forgetting about it." The three just looked at him like he lost a few screws.

"The hell are you talking about, human?" Chloe was getting tired of this and decided to ask.

Smirking, he decided to show instead of telling. Raising his hand, an intricate magical seal appeared. It shined a little and then muffled voices reached their ears. "Those fucking bitches and bastard!" It was the voice of Vault.

The lady's eyes widened in shock. "A communication spell? Rather clever." Olga, the only other mage of the group, knew what it was and complemented the youth on his quick thinking.

Damion's head grew a little as he smirked. "Yup. Now we can know what the assholes are going to do next and counter."

They quieted down to listen when Vault continued. "Whoever can stand and fight, get moving and bring me those bitches and Leviathan! I'm gonna make that little bastard pay for betraying me!" He promised.

"Huh. Too bad for him." Velvet mused as she glared at the magic circle. "I say wait for those Dogs to come to us. That way we kill more of his men." She proposed, itching to gut the foolish humans who thought they could make fuck-toys out of her, Queen, and Chloe.

"Sounds good to me." Chloe whole-heartedly agreed, forgetting about Lady Olga's condition for the moment. The blonde hated humans _that_ much and this band of humans reminded her why she developed such animosity for the race in the first place.

"Well, while I'm all for kicking their asses, why don't we focus on the Queen who can't use a few spells without getting winded." Damion brought their attention to Olga, who was sweating lightly from the strain of using magic.

Chloe was the first to react and bowed her head in apology. "I am sorry, Lady Olga." Velvet followed with a sorry as well. "No… it is alright. We must get going." Olga said between a breath, putting on a brave face.

"I don't think so." Damion stopped the woman from continuing. Seeing the light glare sent his way, he added. "It's getting dark. More monsters will show and won't go easy on us. Plus, we're all tired from the day's journey. It would be unwise to continue." He explained.

A little more clear-headed, the three couldn't fault his logic. "Alright. We'll set camp for tonight." Olga stated in agreement.

Creating a seal, the youth summoned the dead beast from before and started to carve the meat with Velvet doing the same, after Chloe asked her to. 'I swear.' Damion mused to himself as he continued to gut the monster.

After cooking and eating the monster meat, the heir placed his hands on the sand and began to chant some magical words. "What are you doing, human?" Chloe asked. When he didn't answer she got mad and was about to yell but Velvet stopped her by covering her mouth. "He's casting a spell." She told her friend.

Pushing his palm deeper into the sand, a yellow barrier was casted around them before becoming invisible. "There we go. If any thing tries to get near us, this'll shock them away." Damion said, proud of his work.

"Well, if you could have done that, why didn't you do that when we were in the woods?" Velvet asked the mage.

"Didn't feel like it. Besides, we had enough coverage by the trees." The youth explained himself with a smirk. He shrugged off the 'idiot' comment from Chloe before laying down. "See ya in the morning." Damion told them before closing his eyes.

 **END**

 **While I wanted to keep going, I decided this was a nice spot to end the chapter. Hope you liked the nice little surprise of him setting up a spy seal. I changed some parts of the story to fit this.**

 **Also, I changed Miya's name and appearance. Check it out on chapter 1 if you want to know what she looks like and her name. Also changed age of Damion and former Miya age to 18.**

 **Don't know what'll be updated next and I won't make any promises of what'll come next.**

 **Storm Out!**


End file.
